The Turk and The Firefly
by Rei-chan689
Summary: Reno finds a girl on his way to the store and takes her home. Unknown origins and new enemies follow and Reno suddenly finds himself caring for someone. His choices suddenly matter and they had never been so hard.RenoOC M for later chapters just to be saf
1. Chapter 1

**HI! I'm hyper today so I decided to put my energy into something good and post a new story. I know I should just update my other stories, but I felt like I had to post this story. I'll use the same OC I always use. Why? Because I like her and so do my friends so I'm keeping her. Please review and feel free to visit my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did Reno would be allowed to not only ditch his tie, but also any other article of clothing he thought was bothersome.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Reno was walking through the streets of Midgar, but he wasn't wearing his usual Turk uniform. Instead he was wearing a red shirt(Off with the shirt!!!), black pants, and a black jacket. He was heading to the store when it began to rain.

"Damn it. Just my fucking luck."

He kept walking and suddenly something hit him hard on his chest. He almost fell back, but he managed to keep his footing and grab whatever it was that had hit him. He looked down and saw that what had hit him wasn't a something, but a someone.

There in his arms was a girl with long blonde hair that reached her waist. She was wearing a white tube top that only covered her chest and a white skirt that reached her thigh. She didn't have any shoes on just some type of white stockings that were open at the heel and toes. She also had on some white gloves and a white choker.

She looked scared and nervous not to mention cold from the falling rain. She was shivering violently and he could see that she had several scratches on her body.

"There she is!"

Reno turned to see who had spoken and saw four men approaching them. They were probably after the girl. He looked at her and he could see how scared she was.

Now, Reno was many things. He could be an ass, a drunk, a moron. He was also aware that he had done many things that he wasn't proud of, but if there was one thing that he couldn't stand was when someone took advantage of a woman. Especially one that looked as helpless as the one he was holding.

"Are those guys after you?"

She nodded.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll take care of them. Just stay behind me."

He took his jacket off and put it on her. He stood in front of her.

"Hey, thanks for catching her for us. Now, hand her over." One of the men said.

"Sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about. Hand what over?" He smirked.

"Listen kid, don't play dumb with us. Just hand over the girl and we'll let you go. We might even let you have a go at her if to show our appreciation for catching her."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I can't do that. Now, why don't you guys just leave her alone. If you do I promise not to hurt you."

At first Reno didn't really want to fight, but after the way these guys just referred to her like she was theirs and after hearing what they planned to do with her he really wanted to teach them a lesson.

"What did you say? We'll teach you a lesson!"

They charged at Reno and he defeated them easily. When they were all on the ground he walked up to them and picked up the one that seemed to be the leader by his shirt.

"You guys should know better than to mess with a Turk." He said as he took out his electro-rod.

The guys that were on the ground got up and ran away. Reno let go of the one he was holding and he ran after the other men. When they were gone he turned to the girl that he had rescued.

Now that he got a better look at her he could see why the men wanted her so badly. She was the most beautiful woman he had seen. She was thin and fit. Her body curved slightly at her chest and hips. Her skin was pale, but looked healthy and her cheeks were rosy just like her lips. Her eyes were the most beautiful he had ever seen. They were a deep ocean blue that shone like pools of water beneath the moonlight. He walked up to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes."

He looked at her wondering what he should do. He knew he couldn't just leave her so he decided to take her to his place and get her some dry clothes. Then he could find out who she was.

"Listen, my place isn't too far from here. I can take you there and get you some dry clothes. You can rest there and then I can take you home. Would you like that?"

She nodded and smiled at him.

"Alright then, let's go."

He looked at her and saw that she didn't have shoes. He picked her up. She was startled and clung to his neck.

"Don't worry I just want to carry you there since you don't have shoes. Now, just relax."

He took her to his house not knowing the trouble and chaos that she would bring into his life.

_**End Chapter One**_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. I promise the next one will be longer. Please review and tell me what you think, what I should improve, and give me ideas. No flames and you're welcome to visit my other stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there people! I'm back with the second chapter of the story. I hope you guys liked it and please review. If people review my writing will improve and you guys will like my stories more. I take comments, ideas, advice, anything but flames. I want to thank DragonessWarrior for reviewing. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (sobs in dark corner).**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

When Reno arrived home with the girl he had saved he took her into the restroom in his room and got a bath ready for her.

"You can take a bath while I make you something to eat. I'll leave some clothes for you on the bed."

He left and she took off her clothes and got into the bathtub. When she was done she dried off and went out into Reno's room and put on the clothes that she found on the bed. She was now wearing a large, white button-down shirt that reached her mid-thigh. She went out into the living room of the apartment, which was surprisingly neat for someone as careless as Reno, and walked into the kitchen where Reno stood making dinner.

He looked at her and couldn't help but smirk at his luck.

'I should go to the market more often so I can find some more girls.' He thought.

"I'm sorry for the lack of clothing, but I don't have anything else. Why don't you go into the living room and rest on the couch for a while, dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

She went back to the living room and sat down. A bit later Reno entered the room with two plates with food.

"I hope you like it. I'm not a very good cook."

She tried the food and smiled at him.

"It's very good and thank you for the food."

Her voice was soft and sweet. She sounded a bit nervous so Reno thought it would be good to introduce himself and find something out about her. He went to get some things to treat the scratches that she had.

"I think I should take a look at those scratches. We don't want them to get infected do we?"

He cleaned up the cuts and put some ointment on the biggest ones. He turned to look at her.

"By the way my name is Reno. What's your name?"

"I'm…not sure."

He froze. She didn't know her name? This was certainly a bad sign.

"You have no idea what your name is?"

She shook her head, but stopped as she noticed something.

"Maybe this can help." She said showing him a bracelet she had like the ones patients wear at the hospital.

The bracelet had one word 'Rei'.

Reno grabbed her hand and looked at it. Then he noticed that it had a number on the other side.

"Can I see it?"

She took it off and handed it to him.

He looked at it and although the bracelet was scratched and dirty, he saw the number 6811 on it.

"Well I guess I'll just call you Rei. Is that okay?"

She nodded.

"Well, Rei, I don't suppose you know anyone that can come and get you?"

"No."

"Well, don't worry. You can stay here until we find someone to take care of you. I'm sure there's someone looking for you by now."

She looked down at the floor.

"I-I don't know anyone…I don't remember who I am…"

Reno couldn't believe it. He had just saved a girl that had no idea who she was**. Now** what was he going to do.

"Well, don't worry. I'll help you figure out who you are, but for now I think you should rest. You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"That's okay, I don't want to be a bother. I can sleep on the couch."

"Hey, don't worry. I don't mind."

He took her to his room and she got ready to sleep. He turned to go to the living room.

"Reno, thank you for helping me and being so kind to me."

"You're welcome." He smirked and left wondering how life would be with his new roomate.

* * *

When Rei woke up the next morning she got out of bed and went into the living room. Reno wasn't there and she wondered where he had gone. A moment later the door opened and Reno walked in with a bag.

"Good morning, I'm sorry for leaving you alone, but I thought I should get you some clothes. Here, why don't you try this on?"

She took the bag and went into the restroom. When she walked out she had a white dress with blue trimming on the top and bottom. The dress reached her knees and fit her well. Reno had also gotten her some shoes and a ribbon for her hair.

"You look nice."

"Thank you." She said blushing.

Reno made Rei something to eat.

"Listen, I have to go to work today and my partner should be here soon to pick me up. I don't want to leave you alone so I was thinking that maybe you could come with me."

"Are you sure that it's alright?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure no one will mind. Tuesdays are slow days anyway. I won't have much to do and I could use some company."

"Well, alright…"

"Great! You can meet my partner Rude. He's going to come to pick me up. He wants to make sure I get to work on time since I'm usually late so he picks me up."

"Reno, where do you work?"

Reno didn't know how to respond. Shinra didn't have a particularly good reputation, but then again she didn't remember anything so she probably didn't know what Shinra was. He decided to tell her just the basics of his job.

"I work in a large company, Shinra, have you ever heard of it?"

"No, what do you do there?"

"I take care of some business for the company. Mostly security stuff, I'll show you later."

There was a knock at the door. Reno opened it and Rude was standing there with a bit of a surprised look that was still visible through his sunglasses.

"Reno, is something wrong today?"

"No, why?"

"Well, usually when I get here you're not even dressed. What's the special occasion?"

"I had some things to do today in the morning. Hey. I want you to meet someone."

Reno moved out of the way and allowed Rude to enter his home.

"This is Rei. Rei this is my partner, Rude."

"It's nice to meet you Rei." Rude said holding out a hand.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"So, Rude, let's go."

"What's the hurry? We're probably going to be early since I don't have to wait for you to get dressed."

"Yeah, yeah, come on Rei." He grabbed her hand and headed to the door.

"Wait, Reno what are you doing?"

"Oh, well, I don't want to leave her alone, so I thought that maybe she could come with us."

"What? She can't come with us Tseng would kill you."

"Don't worry about Tseng. I'll take care of him, now let's go."

"Reno!"

Before Rude could stop him he was out the door and on his way to the car.

"Reno, are you sure it's okay for me to go with you? I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." He smiled at her reassuringly.

Rei had an uneasy feeling, but she tried to ignore it. She was starting to like Reno. He had been so kind to her that she couldn't really help it. She actually wanted to be with him. He made her feel safe and he was good at cheering her up.

They got into the car. Rei sat in the back seat while Reno sat in the front with Rude at the wheel. They left to the Shinra building not knowing that things were about to get a bit crazier than usual.

_**End Chapter Two**_

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter I wanted it to be longer, but I didn't have time. I'll update soon and continue the story of the lovely Rei and the sexy shirtless Reno! Just kidding…or am I. Read and find out. Don't forget to review. Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks to DragonessWarrior for reviewing. Pleas review if people don't review I will probably erase the story. Please read my other stories as well. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Rei. (People with guns leave)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

They arrived at the Shinra building and went into the elevator. When they stepped out they went into a sort of lounge. Reno went to a counter and got some coffee. He sat on a couch and called Rei over. Rude just stood there looking at Reno.

"What!" Reno said clearly annoyed with Rude.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Reno sighed and put his coffee down on the coffee table in front of him.

"I'll be back in a minute." He told Rei.

He stepped outside followed by Rude who closed the door behind him.

**With Reno and Rude **

"Well, what is it?"

"What the hell are you thinking bringing her here?"

"I told you I don't want to leave her alone. Where else am I supposed to leave her?"

"How about her house? Reno who is she? I've never seen you being so considerate to a woman you spent the night with."

"Hey, I didn't sleep with her yo!" He said annoyed.

Rude raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Then why is she with you?"

Reno sighed before speaking.

"Look, I was walking to the store and she bumped into me. Some morons were chasing her so, I took care of them. It was raining and she barely had clothes so I took her to my house."

"Okay, so you picked her up on the street and she spent the night at your house. That part I believe, but why are you still with her? She doesn't really look like the type of girl that sleeps with random guys."

"I told you I didn't sleep with her yo! She doesn't remember who she is and I can't just leave her. What the fuck was I supposed to do?"

Rude just looked at him strangely.

"Well, why can't you just leave her with someone and pick her up after work?"

"And who am I supposed to leave her with?"

Rude sighed and rubbed his temples. He should have called in sick. The day had barely started and he was already getting a headache.

"Alright, but you better think of something to tell Tseng. He won't be too happy with this."

They went back into the lounge and Rei looked up and smiled. Reno smirked and walked up to her.

"Come on, sweetheart. I'll show you my office." He took her hand and walked out.

"See you later Rude."

Rei waved at Rude.

"Bye Rude. It was nice meeting you."

They left and Rude sighed. He had to admit that she was nice. She was beautiful and sweet, although she was very shy. She definitely wasn't the type of woman that would fall for someone like Reno. He guessed that he would just have to wait and see what would happen.

* * *

Meanwhile Reno took Rei into his office. It was situated in front of Rude's office and next to Tseng's. The Turk's had a whole section to themselves as some of the work they did was confidential.

His office was large with a wine red carpet and white walls. There was a desk in front of a large window that took up most of the wall. There was a couch to one side and two chairs in front of his desk. The office was adorned with some plants in the corners. His office looked just like the offices if the other Turks with the exception of the paperwork that was pushed to one corner of his desk. He never did paperwork. He usually asked Rude to do it for him in exchange for a few drinks.

"Well, why don't you make yourself comfortable. Would you like anything to drink? How about some tea?"

"Okay."

Reno exited the office and went back to the lounge.

Rei sat down on the couch. It was very comfortable. She felt a bit nervous about being there. She liked Reno, but she really didn't know much about him and although Rude wasn't a bad guy she didn't know what to make of him. He hadn't really spoken to her and she didn't know what he was like, but she supposed that if he was Reno's friend he couldn't be that bad.

She stood up and walked to the window. She heard the door open and turned around expecting to see Reno, but the man that stood there wasn't Reno. He had straight black hair that reached his shoulders. He looked at her a bit surprised and she didn't know what to do.

* * *

Reno went back to his office with the tea for Rei. He opened the door and walked in smiling.

"Here's the tea. I-" He stopped.

Rei was gone.

_**End Chapter Three**_

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, but I updated my other story and I didn't have a lot of time. I'll post another chapter soon. Maybe I'll post two more chapters since there's no school on Monday and I don't have any homework. Please review and read my other stories. Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people! I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm trying to post as many chapters as I can before school starts. Thanks to Coquettish Siren and ShadowAssasin01 for reviewing. Please review and read my other stories. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the lovely Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Reno ran out of his office and into Rude's.

"Rude, have you seen Rei!?!"

Rude almost fell out of his chair. He turned to Reno.

"No, wait, what? You lost her!"

"I didn't lose her! I just don't know where she is!"

"You lost her! You better find her before Tseng does."

Something occurred to Reno. What if Tseng did find her? He ran out of the office and knocked on Tseng's door. No one answered. Tseng never left his office unless it was necessary. He went to Elena's office and barged in.

"Reno! Can't you at least knock!?!"

"No, have you seen Tseng?"

"He went to talk to you about the paperwork that you haven't done. Now, get out of here!"

'Shit!' He thought.

He went into the lounge, but no one was there. He looked all over the building, but he didn't find them. He even asked Rufus' secretary if Tseng or Rei had gone into his office.

He went back to his office and was relieved to see Rei sitting on the couch. However, his relief evaporated when he saw Tseng next to her. What seemed strange to him was that Rei was laughing and Tseng was actually smiling. Rei turned around and saw him.

"Rei, where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was my fault, I came to talk to you about your paperwork and I saw her here. We started talking and I offered to show her around. She looked bored and I didn't really have much to do back in my office."

Reno was at a loss for words. Why was Tseng being so nice? He was expecting him to kill him, but hey he wasn't complaining.

"It's okay. Thanks for taking care of her."

"It was nothing. She's a very charming girl. Where did you meet her? I mean, I don't want to seem rude, but she doesn't seem like the type to fall for someone like you."

Reno stood there not knowing what to say. Thankfully Elena walked in and saved him for having to make something up. Somehow he knew that if he told Tseng that he had let a girl that he didn't know get into Shinra he wouldn't be so happy.

"Sir, here's the paperwork you asked for."

"Thank you, Elena. Have you met Reno's friend?"

"No."

She turned to look at Rei.

"Hi, I'm Elena. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Rei, it's nice to meet you too."

They shook hands and Elena turned to Tseng.

"Are you sure she's Reno's friend?" She whispered.

"Yes, well, not really. Why?"

"She seems nice."

Reno heard her.

"Hey! What you don't think that I can get a nice girl? That's fucked up, yo!"

"Reno, we never said you couldn't. We just said that it was unlikely. Which reminds me, you didn't tell me how you met her."

He stayed quiet.

"Why don't you come to my office Reno. We need to talk about the paperwork you haven't turned in. Elena, could you stay with Rei while we talk?"

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

Reno went with Tseng to his office. Tseng sat down behind his desk.

"Have a seat Reno." He said motioning to the chairs in front of his desk.

'Oh fuck, I'm in deep shit now.' Reno thought.

Tseng only told him to sit down when he was really mad. He sat down.

"Now, why don't you tell me about Rei?"

Reno told him how he had met her. If Tseng was surprised he didn't show it.

"I see, what are you going to do with her?"

"I don't know. She doesn't have anywhere to go so, I thought that she could stay with me."

"That's fine, but you can't bring her here. You can't just bring people here. Reno you're going to have to find someplace to leave her during the day. I understand why you don't want to leave her alone, but she can't stay here. Now, you and Rude have a job to do. She obviously can't go with you so I'll look after her while you're gone."

"Thanks, I'll bring her here."

He walked out and walked to his office.

"At least he didn't mention the paperwork." He said to himself smirking.

* * *

He walked into his office and saw Elena and Rei talking.

"Well, thanks for keeping her company yo, now get out."

"Geez! Nice to see you're as bitch as ever."

She left and Reno walked up to Rei.

"Listen, sweetheart, I have to go somewhere to do a job with Rude so Tseng is going to stay with you for a while."

"Okay, good luck Reno."

"Yeah, come on."

He took her to Tseng's office and left with Rude.

* * *

"Where's Rei?" Rude asked.

"She's with Tseng."

He looked at Reno strangely.

"I know it's weird, but he offered to do it. He seems to like her."

"I just hope she's alright."

"Yeah, me too."

_**End Chapter Four**_

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, but something unexpected came up and I didn't have too much time to write. Please review. The sooner people review the sooner I'll update. Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Hope you like this chapter. Please review and read my other stories the faster people review the faster I'll update. I want to thank DragonessWarrior for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (sobs while holding reno plushie)**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

When Reno and Rude returned Reno went to Tseng's office and was surprised to see that he wasn't there. He went tot the lounge, but he wasn't there either so he asked Elena.

"I think he went out with Rei. He said something about getting lunch."

Reno went back to his office to wait for Tseng to return with Rei. After about twenty minutes they returned.

"Hi, Reno."

"Hey princess. Did you have fun?"

She nodded.

Tseng was just standing there smiling. Reno turned to him.

"Hey thanks for looking after her yo."

"It was nothing. I enjoyed her company."

He turned to Rei.

"I look forward to the next time we meet." He left.

* * *

For the rest of the day they stayed in Reno's office talking. Reno made an attempt to do some paperwork, but failed miserably. Soon it was time to go. When they were about to leave Reno said left Rei with Rude and said that he had to talk to Tseng. When he went into Tseng's office he was standing by the window.

"Reno, I thought you had left by now. You're usually the first to leave."

"Yeah, well, I had to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I want you to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" He asked suspiciously.

"It's about Rei. When In found her she had this on."

He showed Tseng the bracelet that she was wearing. He looked at it carefully.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"I was wondering if you could find out where it's from."

Tseng looked at him. He sighed and sat down.

"Sit down Reno."

Reno sat wondering what he was going to say.

"Why do you want to help her so badly?"

"I…don't know. It's just that she doesn't have anyone or anywhere to go to. She doesn't even know who she is. It must be a nightmare to not know anything about where you came from or who you are. I promised her that I would help her, but I know tha I can't do it alone."

Tseng looked at him for a moment and spun his chair around so that the back of the chair was facing Reno.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks yo." Reno stood up and left.

* * *

When Reno and Rei got home Reno made some dinner while Rei took a bath. After that they watched some T.V. Mainly cartoons since Reno liked them. Rei turned to Reno.

"Reno what did you do today when you left with Rude?"

"I, um, I had to…pick up a package for the boss."

He wasn't really lying. He did have to pick up a package, but he didn't mention that to get the package he had to beat a few people. At least it wasn't as bad as it used to be. The Turks didn't have to do as much dirty work as they had to do in the past. After the incident with Meteor Shinra had gone into some type of reform. He wasn't complaining, he didn't have to do as much work as before.

After a while he told Rei that she should go to sleep.

"You've had a busy day today. You should rest."

She went into the bedroom and got into the bed.

"I'm gonna take a shower. I hope it doesn't bother you."

"It's okay."

Reno got into the shower. As he showered he thought about what he was going to do with Rei. He couldn't take her with him to the Shinra building, but he couldn't leave her alone. He thought about it until something occurred to him. He got out of the shower and put on his black sweatpants that he used to sleep (no shirt!). He stepped out of the bathroom and went over to the phone.

"Hello, Yeah, Hey, Tifa, is Cloud there? I know it's late yo. Yeah, sorry. Hey, Cloud, buddy-"

"What do you want Reno?" Cloud said annoyed.

"Well, that's rude. I just wanted to see how my buddy was doing yo."

"Yeah, sure. What do you really want?"

"Cloud, how can you be so cold. That hurts yo. Do you really think that I only call you when I need something?"

"Get on with it so I can go to sleep."

"Okay, okay, you don't have to bite my head off. Look, I need a favor."

"Didn't see that coming."

"Ha, ha. Look I have a friend that's staying with me and I don't want to leave her alone so I was wondering if she could stay with you while I'm at work."

"No."

"Wait, Cloud, come on."

"No, Reno, I'm not looking after a woman you slept with."

"I didn't sleep with her yo!"

"Riiiiiight, then why is she with you?"

Reno told Cloud how he found Rei. When he was done speaking he could hear Cloud sigh.

"Fine, she can stay here, but you better not be lying."

"Thanks yo."

Reno hung up the phone and smirked. At least he had somewhere to leave Rei now. He just hoped that she didn't mind staying with Cloud and Tifa.

_**End Chapter Five**_

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, but for some reason I can never write too much for this story. I'll post a new chapter soon. Please review, the sooner people review the sooner I'll update. Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Once again my hyperactivity has led me to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please review. Remember the sooner you review the sooner I update. Thanks to DragonessWarrior and ShadowAssasin01 for reviewing. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did Reno wouldn't have to bother with so much clothing. (insert pervy grin)**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

That night Rei had a nightmare. Images of a burning house flashed through her mind. She saw a man with glasses staring at her, he was smirking. She saw test tubes and needles. Then she saw blood, it was everywhere. It was on the walls and on the ground. She stepped back in fear, but tripped over something. She turned around and saw that she had tripped over the body of a person. She stood up quickly and saw that her hands were covered in blood. She screamed and ran out into the pouring rain. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and everything went dark.

She woke up covered in sweat and with tears in her eyes. Reno rushed into the room.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. Reno looked at her and knew what had happened for the same thing had happened to him for a long time after his mother died.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

She nodded. He walked up to her and sat next to her on the bed. He held her and she buried her face in his chest (his shirtless chest). He stroked her hair to try to calm her down (author faints from Reno's sexiness).

"It's okay. It was just a dream. You're safe here. I won't let anyone hurt you."

He held her until she fell asleep. He put her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

'She looks so beautiful.' He thought.

He laid down on the bed next to her and held her.

* * *

When Rei woke up the next morning she was surprised to see that she was in Reno's arms. She didn't want to disturb him so she just stayed there. As she looked at him she noticed how attractive he really was. He looked so peaceful as he slept. She looked at the clock and saw that it was late. Rude would arrive soon, but she didn't want to wake Reno up. As though he knew what she was thinking he woke up.

"Good morning, sleep well?"

"Yeah."

He sat up and stretched. He stood up and started walking to the kitchen.

"Why don't you get dressed while I make some breakfast."

He went to the kitchen and Rei got dressed. She walked out of the room and saw that Reno was making some eggs and toast. (Pardon the lack of imagination with the breakfast.)

Reno went to get changed a few minutes after he was done there was a knock at the door. He opened it and let Rude in.

"Hi, Rude."

"Good morning, Rei."

He turned to Reno and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're dressed."

"Yeah, so what yo."

"I guess Rei is a good influence on you. Ever since she's been with you you've gotten dressed in time."

"Shut up yo. Rei are you ready?"

She nodded and they left.

"Hey, Rude I need you to stop somewhere before we go to work."

"Where?"

"Cloud and Tifa's."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

He turned to Rei.

"Rei, I don't want you to get bored in my office today so I thought that maybe you could stay with some friends while I was at work. Would you mind?"

"No, that's okay."

She smiled, but something about her smile didn't convince Reno.

"I'll pick you up right after work and I'll try to get out fast okay."

She nodded.

A few minutes later they arrived at Tifa's bar.

"I'll be right back." Reno told Rude as he got out of the car.

He went into the bar with Rei. When they got inside they saw Tifa behind the counter cleaning some glasses.

"Good morning."

"Hey, Tifa. This is Rei. Rei this is Tifa my friend Tifa Lockheart."

"It's nice to meet you Rei."

"It's nice to meet you too." She said still holding onto Reno's arm.

Reno smirked a bit as he found her shyness cute.

"She's a bit shy with people she just met."

"Oh, well, don't worry Rei I'm sure we'll get along fine." Tifa said smiling.

Cloud came out and Rei once again clung onto Reno. Cloud looked at her and raisd an eyebrow.

"Hey, Cloud, this is Rei. Rei this is my other friend Cloud Strife."

"Friend?" Cloud muttered, Reno didn't hear him.

"It's nice to meet you." He said to Rei.

Reno looked at Rei.

"It's okay, don't worry they're alright."

She turned to Cloud and Tifa.

"It's nice to meet both of you."

She let go of Reno.

"I'll come to pick her up after work. Take good care of her yo."

He turned to Rei and smiled.

"I'll come back soon okay? I promise." He left.

Tifa walked over to Rei.

"Would you like to meet the kids?"

She nodded.

Tifa introduced Rei to Marlene and Denzel. She got along well with the kids and they played for a while. They had lunch and then Cloud got a call to deliver a package.

"Cloud, why don't you take Rei? I'm sure she would like to go."

"Okay, Rei, do you want to go?"

"Yes."

They went out and Rei sat in front of Cloud. She had gotten over her shyness. They were very nice people and he liked them especially Cloud. He was very nice and sweet although he was also very quiet. He was the complete opposite of Reno. Reno was very sweet, but he was different, he was more active than Cloud. She missed Reno and couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

They made their delivery and headed back to the bar. Suddenly Cloud noticed that some men in motorcycles were following them. He didn't tell Rei so that she wouldn't get scared, but he began to go faster. Then one of the men took out a gun. Cloud swerved to the right just in time.

"Rei, hold on!"

She held on to him tightly. Cloud went as fast as he could and tried to lose them, but couldn't. Then a motorcycle appeared in front of them trapping them. Cloud stopped and got off the motorcycle. He took out his sword and got ready to fight.

"Rei, stay where you are."

She nodded and he turned to the men in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"We want you to hand over the girl."

"And why would I do that?"

"Hand her over or we'll have to take her by force."

"Just try." Cloud growled.

He wasn't going to let them take Rei away. He had grown fond of her and if they dared to touch her he would kill them.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Shinra building Reno was thinking about Rei. He was wondering what she was doing and strangely enough if she missed him. It was weird, but even though he had only met her a few days ago he found that he cared about her. She was different from the other women he had met. She was pure and innocent. He smiled as he thought of her. He hoped that she was okay with the idea of staying with Cloud and Tifa and that Tseng had found out something about who she was and where she came from. He didn't know that things were about to get more complicated as they were about to get a clue of who she really was.

_**End Chapter Six**_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it and sorry for the cliffhanger…not really. I'll try to update soon, but the sooner people review the sooner I'll update. Also I might not be able to update as much because of school, but I'll update as much as I can. Please review. Sayonara!_  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people! I'm back with the latest chapter. Hope you guys like it and as always review. The sooner you review the sooner I'll update. I want to thank Coquettish siren, ShadowAssasin01, and DragonessWarrior for reviewing. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did the Secret Club for Sexy Men (SCSM) would be led by Reno.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

RECAP

_Cloud and Rei were surrounded by some strange men that were after Rei. Reno was at the Shinra building, working. And they were all about to find out something very important about Rei and get a big clue of who she is._

* * *

Cloud glared and then one of the men jumped towards him and the other shot at him. Cloud blocked the shots and jumped back to protect Rei. There were about ten men. Cloud was worried, he knew that if the men were strong he wouldn't be able to fight and protect Rei at the same time. However, he had no choice. He fought against the men and blocked all of their attacks. He managed to stop all of their attempts to get past him and near Rei.

He knocked out three of the men. Suddenly he heard Rei scream. He turned and saw that one of the men that he had knocked out had gotten up and had grabbed Rei. He ran towards him and kicked him off. He turned to Rei.

"Rei, I need you to go get help. Get as far away from here as you can. Find a safe place to hide and call Tifa and Reno. I'll distract them."

He ran at the men and was able to push them back. Rei started running, but when the men that were after her saw that she had run away one of them took out a gun. He shot a dart at Cloud while the others distracted him. Cloud started to feel weak, but kept fighting until he couldn't move. The men left him there and went after Rei.

Rei ran as fast as she could. Suddenly she heard someone following her. She glanced back and saw that the men were chasing her. She kept running, but some men appeared in front of her. She was trapped.

'Reno, I need you.' She thought.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Shinra building Reno was sitting at his desk. He was extremely bored as he had nothing but paperwork to do and it wasn't like he was actually going to do it. He couldn't if he tried. He kept getting distracted with thoughts of Rei. He wished that she was with him. She made work more bearable when she was there. He couldn't wait until he got out of work.

It was strange, he had always enjoyed his job. It took his mind off things and he was proud of the work he did. He was aware that what he did was nothing to be proud of, but he liked the feeling of being needed. At Shinra he was needed for his fighting skills, but it was much different with Rei. She needed him. That was all there was to it. She needed someone to take care of her and he liked the fact that he was needed for something other than his fighting skills.

He sighed as he got up and made his way to the lounge to get some coffee. As he walked out he met Tseng.

"Reno, I want to speak with you."

Reno followed Tseng into his office. Tseng sat down at his desk and motioned for Reno to take a seat.

"Reno, I have some news about Rei."

* * *

Rei was trapped among the men that wanted to capture her. She backed up only to be trapped against a building. The men approached her and she was scared. She wondered what had happened to Cloud and started to worry about him too. One of the men walked closer and reached out for her.

"Don't worry honey, we won't hurt you." He grinned maliciously.

"Leave me alone!"

The man grabbed her wrist and pulled her. Rei closed her eyes and let fear take over. Suddenly she heard a cry of pain and when she opened her eyes she was horrified at what she saw.

* * *

Reno couldn't believe what Tseng had just told him. He was about to ask him to show him some type of evidence that showed that what he had said was true when he received a call. He would have just let it ring, but something told him that he should pick up.

He picked up the phone.

"Hello. Tifa, hey, yo how's Rei? What? I'll be right there."

He turned to Tseng.

"I have to go."

"What happened?"

"It's Rei, she's missing along with Cloud. They were supposed to do a delivery that wouldn't take long, but they've been gone for more than an hour."

"I'll help you look for her. We can take the helicopter."

Reno was a bit surprised by Tseng's enthusiasm to help, but he supposed that he had also grown fond of Rei.

They hurried to the helicopter and left.

* * *

Cloud was lying on the ground. He still couldn't move because of the darts that he had been shot with. He hoped that where ever she was Rei was safe. Suddenly he heard someone scream. It was Rei. He cursed his weakness that prevented him from helping Rei.

* * *

Rei screamed and the men looked at her with fear and shock. Even though they knew that she was strong they were under the impression that she was defenseless. They weren't ready for what had just happened.

They frowned and took out their dart guns. As they approached her she raised her arms to protect herself and closed her eyes. The men shot some darts at her, but the ground suddenly raised itself and formed a wall to protect her. The men were surprised, but they kept shooting. They stopped and the wall disappeared.

Rei opened her eyes and saw that the men had stopped shooting. They were prepared for that type of problem and took out some type of collar. It was white and plain with just one silver line where it opened. Two of the men approached her while the others stood back with their weapons aimed at her.

"Come on sweetheart, we promise not to hurt you if you come with us peacefully."

She shrank back in fear wishing that someone was there to help her. But, she knew that she wished that Reno was there. She wanted him to help her more than anyone else.

Her wish came true as in that moment the sound of a helicopter was heard and Tseng jumped down from it. He stood in front of Rei with his gun pointed at the men. Rei looked up to see a grinning Reno. She had never felt so happy.

_**End Chapter Seven**_

* * *

**Hello and sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been busy with school work and my other stories. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I promise to update soon. Please review, the sooner people review the sooner I'll update. Sayonara!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people! I'm sorry for the late updates, but I've been busy with school and my other stories. I'll try to make this chapter as long as I can and I'll also try to update as often as I can. Please review the sooner you review the sooner I'll update. I have received more reviews for this story than for the others so keep reviewing if you guys want to stay in the lead. Also I'm thinking of writing a story about Vincent and one about Rufus. Tell me what you think about that. I won't write them soon if I do write them because I already have a few stories, but I can start planning them. Anyway, I want to thank ShadowAssasin01, Coquettish Siren, and DragonessWarrior for reviewing. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (rocks back and forth in dark corner while sobbing)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Tseng looked at Rei and saw that she was fine. He looked at the man that lay dead at her feet. He was impaled by a spike that appeared to have come out of the ground. He wanted to ask her how that had happened, but first he had to take care of the other men.

The men were taken aback by the sudden appearance of the Turks. They knew better than to mess with them, especially when the girl was with them. They would get another chance. They turned and ran away. Tseng was surprised he began to shoot at them. When they were gone he turned to Rei. She had collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. At least she was fine now. He picked her up and headed to find Reno.

* * *

When Reno got to where Cloud was it was clear that he still couldn't move. He looked at him and frowned. At that moment he wanted to just leave him there. After all it was his fault that Rei had been in danger, but he knew that he couldn't so he picked him up without saying anything and went back to the helicopter. He was going to have a talk with him when they got back.

When he got back to the helicopter he saw that Tseng was already there, but Rei was unconscious. He put Cloud down inside the helicopter. He looked at Rei. She was asleep, but was fine. She wasn't injured and apart from her clothes being a bit dirty she looked alright. He sighed in relief and smiled down at her. He was glad that she was safe.

* * *

Reno told Tseng to take Rei back to his house while he took Cloud back home. After a while he was able to move again. Tifa wet them on the doorstep of the bar. She looked worried.

"What happened? Where is Rei?"

"She's safe, Tseng took her back home. She just needs to rest for a while. Cloud on the other hand got hit by a pretty powerful sedative. He still can't move too well."

Reno took Cloud inside and set him on the bed.

"Well, why don't you tell us what happened?" Reno said to Cloud.

Cloud told Reno what had happened. When he was done he looked up to find a very pissed off Turk glaring at him.

"How the hell could you let that happen? I thought you were stronger than that! Why the fuck did you take her with you?"

"She looked bored and she wanted to go. I thought that it would be good for her to get out for a while."

"Yeah, look how that turned out."

Reno turned around and left not wanting to do something that he would regret. Although he was furious with Cloud at the moment if someone was after Rei he would need all the help he could get to find out who it was, why they were after her, and how to stop them.

* * *

When Rei woke up she was in bed back at Reno's house. She felt tired and weak. She sat up and the door opened. Reno walked in and smiled when he saw that she was fine.

"So, you're finally up. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." She said looking down at the sheets in front of her.

Reno noticed that she was upset and went over to her. He sat next to her on the bed.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened today I-"

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault."

Reno knew that she meant what she had said, but there was something about the way she was acting, about her voice that told him that something was wrong.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He said gently.

She didn't look at him. Suddenly she began sobbing. Reno was alarmed for he had never liked it when girls cried. There was something about it that made him want to just die. He would rather serve as guard to Hojo's lab than to see someone cry. The fact that it was Rei that was crying just made things worst.

"Hey, don't cry yo. Look don't worry everything is fine. How about we go out for some ice cream tomorrow. I know a great place just please stop crying."

He tried desperately to comfort her, but it was no use. He held her and she calmed down after a little while and soon she was back to just sobbing a bit. Reno sighed in relief when he saw that she wasn't crying anymore. She held onto him and rested her head on his chest. He moved so that she was on his lap.

"Now, what happened?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of what I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know who or what I am, but these dreams make me think that maybe I don't want to know. What I did today to that man…"

She broke off and Reno knew what she meant. When Tseng had told him he had gone to see the place where they had found Rei. What he had seen had shocked him. He couldn't imagine how she had done it. He held her tighter trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry. I know that whoever you are you're a good person. Even if you weren't one before you are now and that is what really matters. You're the kindest person that I have ever met. You're sweet, nice and honest and I don't care who you were before who you are now is what matters the most." He smiled.

"Thank you Reno."

Reno stayed with her until she fell asleep. As he walked out of the room he turned back around to look at her one last time. He smiled at how peaceful she looked.

"I swear I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll make sure that you never shed a tear again."

_**End Chapter Eight**_

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I had a ton of work to do. I swear these teachers are trying to kill me. My mind is already half dead. Even my mom told me to stop doing so much homework! Oh well. I'll try to update as much as I can. Please review and tell me if I should write a Rufus story a Vincent story or both. If I do then it'll be an OC story and it will be Rei. So review the faster you review the faster I update. Sayonara!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks to CoquettishSiren, ShadowAssasin01, and DragonessWarrior for reviewing. Please review and tell me what you think and who you would like me to write a story for, Vincent or Rufus. The sooner you review the sooner I update. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Reno stayed up for a while that night thinking of what Tseng had told him.

**Flashback**

_Reno looked at Tseng, eager to hear what he had found out about Rei._

"_So, what did you find out?" He said impatiently._

_Tseng sighed and looked at him with a serious face._

"_I'm afraid that I have some bad news for you Reno. Although I didn't find out much I found that the number on Rei's bracelet corresponds to some type of experiment."_

_Reno was shocked at this. He knew Hojo was crazy, but he never expected him to experiment on someone like Rei. She looked so sweet. At that moment he felt like torturing Hojo before feeding him to one of his experiments._

"_You mean she's one of Hojo's experiments?"_

"_No, Reno, Hojo isn't responsible for this. Apparently the person that is really responsible was killed a while ago. He owned a lab and was known for leading some rather controversial experiments. Although Shinra isn't directly involved with the man he worked for Shinra for a while until the old president found out about some rather unpleasant experiments. He was discharged and vowed revenge against Shinra." _

"_Then she really has no where to go. I guess she'll have to stay with me. But, if she was an experiment what were they experimenting on and how is she different?"_

"_I'm not sure yet."_

"_Well, it doesn't matter. Like I said she can stay with me. I have enough room at my place and I don't have a problem with having another mouth to feed. Plus I could use the company and-"_

"_Don't get any ideas, Reno. If she really is an experiment then she could be dangerous. She might not even be human. The best thing to do might be to turn her in to Shinra. Maybe they can find out more about her."_

_Reno couldn't believe what Tseng had said. How could he even think of turning Rei in to Shinra? He was about to complain when his phone rang and what he heard took his mind off of Tseng's idea._

**End Flashback**

He still couldn't believe that Rei was some type of experiment. He went into the room where she was sleeping and smiled at how peaceful she looked. He didn't care what she was he liked her and he would protect her from anything and anyone.

He would never let Shinra get her. He was amazed at how protective he had grown, but he didn't care. She needed someone to take care of her. She needed him and that was all it took for him to promise to take care of her.

He walked into the bathroom to take a shower before going to bed. When he got out of the shower he found that Rei was no longer in bed. He was startled by this. He grabbed his electro- rod and walked out into the living room. He walked into the kitchen carefully and found Rei standing there reaching out for a glass that was in a cabinet too high for her to reach.

He sighed, getting her attention.

"Hi Reno, I just wanted to get some water."

"You couldn't sleep?" He said as he took the glass down and poured some water for her.

She shook her head.

"Did you have a nightmare again?" He handed her the glass.

She nodded and drank some water. He smirked at how much she looked like a small child standing there with a large shirt drinking water. She was holding the glass with both hands and Reno thought she looked cute.

He took her back to the bedroom.

"Do you want me to stay with you again?"

She blushed, but nodded.

Reno smiled and got in the bed with her. He held her and soon she was asleep. He looked at her while she slept and smiled fondly. Without thinking he kissed her forehead. When he realized what he had done he was startled. He figured that he would think about it in the morning when his head was clearer and went to sleep.

_**End Chapter Nine**_

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, but I didn't have too much time. Don't forget to review. The sooner you review the sooner I update. And don't forget to cast your vote, Vincent or Rufus. Sayonara!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people! Hope you guys like the story so far. If you don't like something tell me and I'll change it. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more you review the more I write. Don't forget to vote: Vincent or Rufus, which story would you like to read? Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, well, let's just say everyone would be happier and the world would be a better place. (Insert perverted grin.)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Reno woke up with Rei in his arms. For a moment he laid there wondering why, then he remembered. Apparently being sober for so long was affecting his memory. He hadn't had a drink since Rei arrived. Then he remembered what had happened the night before. He remembered kissing Rei before falling asleep. He began to wonder why he had kissed her.

He had never felt like this before. He had never cared what women thought about him, of course, most of the women he met were just one night stands. He didn't even remember the names of the women he had slept with a month ago. It was true that he was a womanizer and that all he wanted was to get them in bed, but it was different with Rei. Hell, he could have had her a long time ago if he had really wanted to. He was in the same bed as her at that very moment.

He sighed wondering what was wrong with him and then it hit him, he was in love. It was that simple. But, how could it be? Reno in love? That was impossible…wasn't it? He had to admit that he always felt weird around Rei. No, it couldn't be. The truth was that even though he knew that it was true he didn't want to admit it. The truth was that he had never been in love. The truth was that he was scared to fall in love.

He sighed and looked at the girl sleeping in his arms. He smirked at the thought of such a sweet girl causing him so much misery for he knew that because of who she could be he couldn't try anything with her. It was surprising to him to realize that he had fallen for a girl like Rei. She was pretty and sweet, but he just never pictured himself falling for someone that was so nice and innocent.

To be honest he had always thought that he would end up with someone that was more like him, but then again he wouldn't like a woman that was so rough. Actually he didn't think that he would ever end up with anyone. He figured that he would just get his kicks out of the floozies that he usually took home. Turks usually died at an early age so he had never seen the point in settling down.

He sighed as he slowly got out of bed so as to not wake her. He really didn't want to get up, he found some comfort in the fact that it was his day off. He took a shower in an attempt to clear his head. When he stepped out of the bathroom he saw that Rei had woken up.

"Good morning, Reno."

"Good morning, Rei. I hope you slept well because today we have a big day. Today is my day off and I thought that we could go out and have some fun." He smiled.

Rei smiled at him.

"Go get ready and we can go out for some breakfast."

Rei got dressed and went to the living room where Reno was sitting waiting for her.

"Ready?"

She nodded and they left the house.

* * *

Reno took her to a small café where they ate breakfast. Then they walked around the city. He showed around and she was enjoying herself. As they walked Reno's thoughts returned to Rei. He thought about the possibility of him being in love with her. He smirked as the thought seemed ridiculous to him.

Still, the thought kept bothering him and he couldn't deny that he acted strange towards her. He was never so nice to a person that he had just met and he certainly wasn't that protective. He thought about this and knew that he had to do something. But, how could he know if he was in love for sure? He didn't want to tell her because if he wasn't really in love he could end up just hurting her. He sighed and Rei looked at him.

"What's wrong Reno?"

He looked at her and knew that as much as he hated it he would have to tell her, for this feeling wasn't going to just go away. He stopped and looked around. The streets were empty because it looked like it was gong to rain soon. He looked at Rei who was looking back at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Rei, what do you think about me? Do you think I'm a good guy? Do you like being with me?"

"She looked at him and cocked her head to the side to show that she was confused.

"Well, I think you're really nice. You helped me and let me stay with you and even offered to help me get my memory back. I like being with you because you're nice and funny and you're always cheerful, but why do you want to know?"

"No reason, I was just curious, now come on, we should hurry it's going to rain soon."

As they walked home Reno thought about what she had just said. She liked him because he was kind and cheerful. She liked the part of him that he rarely showed anyone. If she ever saw the real him, the sarcastic, cynical, sadistic, him he doubted that she would like him. That settled it, he would just have to try to get rid of these stupid feelings.

As they reached their home Reno saw some men standing on the corner. They looked suspicious so he put his guard up and got a bit closer to Rei. As they reached them they stood on their way and Reno stopped with Rei.

"Excuse me, but could you move? You're blocking us."

The men smirked.

"We'll let you pass if you give us the girl."

Reno frowned. So, they were after Rei. Were these the same guys who attacked her and Cloud?

"Why do you want her?"

"That is none of your concern. Now hand her over."

Reno pushed Rei behind him and took out his electro-rod.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that, yo. You see she's my friend and you should know not to mess with a Turk or his friends."

Reno thought that that comment would scare them off as the fact that he was a Turk was usually enough to make anyone leave him alone. However, these guys just stood there smirking.

"A Turk, huh? Well, let's see how good Shinra's dogs are."

The men charged at Reno and tried to hit him. Reno dodged, but they were fast. He wouldn't be able to keep dodging forever and then there was Rei. He had to protect her, but that would be hard to do while fighting.

He managed to hit the men a few times, but they just kept getting up. Suddenly he heard Rei scream. He turned and saw one of the men holding her.

"Rei!!!"

One of the men took advantage of the moment and hit Reno while he was distracted. He hit him on the back of the head and Reno was grateful for the fact that all of his years as a Turk had allowed him to develop a hard head from all of the blows he took to it. He wasn't knocked out and managed to get up. He tried to get to Rei, but the other men blocked his path. He could hear Rei calling for him to help her.

He saw the man holding Rei take out a needle and inject her with something on her neck. She closed her eyes and the man took out a small tube shaped object. He put it on her wrist and them put it in his pocket and dropped her. Reno kept fighting with the other men who proved to be very good and managed to knock one out.

A black car approached and the man that had injected Rei got in. One of the men that Reno was fighting hit him in the stomach while the others got in the car. He got in as well and they drove off, but they left the one that Reno had knocked out.

Reno got up quickly, but the car was gone. He ran to Rei and saw that she was just unconscious. He took out his phone and called Tseng.

* * *

A while later Reno was sitting next to Rei's bed. They were at the Shinra building in the medical unit. Reno had been reluctant to take Rei there, but Tseng had convinced him by saying that it had the best equipment and they could help Rei. It turned out that she had been injected by some strange type of poison. She was alive, but they didn't know for how long. They were trying to find an antidote, but they were having a hard time with that. It had taken both Tseng and Rude to keep Reno from beating the doctor when he told them that they didn't know what to do.

He was waiting for Tseng to give him any information that they got out of the man that Reno had knocked out. They had also taken him there and Tseng and Rude were interrogating him. Tseng walked in and looked at Reno who looked worried.

"Got any news?" Reno said hopefully.

Tseng looked at him and frowned. He hesitated, for he knew that Reno wouldn't take the news too well.

"Well, Rude and I both tried to get some information from the man, but he wouldn't speak. I'm sorry Reno, but we've tried everything. He's not going to talk."

"I'll get him to talk." He growled.

"Reno, don't do anything reckless. He's our only source of information."

"Don't worry, I won't kill him, but when I'm done with him he'll wish I had."

* * *

The only sounds that could be heard from the interrogation room at Shinra were screams of pain. Tseng and Rude had long ago given up on trying to get the redheaded Turk out from the locked room. Hours passed and then everything was silent. A rather grim looking Reno stepped out of the room with his electro-rod in hand.

Tseng, Rude, and Elena looked at him.

"Apparently we're after a man who is supposed to be dead, at least according to the records of Shinra. The man we're looking for is doctor Alberich."

Tseng was surprised by this as Alberich was the man that he suspected had created Rei.

"Reno, how did you get the information out of him?" Elena asked.

"I have my ways." He said, smirking maliciously.

He started to walk away, but stopped in front of Tseng.

"Have some one take care of the body." He said in a low voice so the others wouldn't hear and left to find the person who had hurt Rei.

_**End Chapter Ten**_

* * *

**Hope you liked it and sorry for taking so long, but I had so much work to do. I'll try to update soon and please review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more you review the more I write. Sayonara!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I've been busy. Thanks to DragonessWarrior and ShadowAssasin01 for reviewing. Anyways, please review. The more you review the more I write and the sooner you review the sooner I update. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter eleven**

Reno walked all around Midgard gathering information on the bastard that had hurt Rei. So far he had had no luck. It was like the guy didn't even exist. He asked Tseng to try to find something out from the Shinra files. Elena was watching over Rei in case she woke up and rude was covering for all of them.

Reno was tired not just physically but also mentally. He was worried about Rei. He hoped the doctors were able to find out what was wrong and could help her. He swore he would find whoever hurt her and he would make them pay. It was late at night already and the streets were deserted. He knew that he should head back home to rest, but he wanted to find anything that could lead him to Alberich. Even if he did head back home he wouldn't be able to rest much. He would probably stay up all night thinking about Rei.

He felt terrible for not having been able to protect her. He could still see her face as she called out to him to help her. He could see the fear in her eyes and the tears running down her face. He wanted to go and see her, but what good would that do? He had to find Alberich that was the only way to help her at that moment.

He kept walking. It was now twelve twenty-seven and he was exhausted. His phone rang and he saw that it was Tseng.

"Found anything." He said as soon as he opened the phone.

"_Yeah, but I can't tell you over the phone. I'll meet you in Rei's room, hurry, it's important."_

Reno hung up and headed to the Shinra building. He hoped that whatever Tseng had found out could help him find Alberich.

Twenty-four minutes later Reno was standing outside Rei's room. He opened the door and saw Tseng, Rude, Rude and Elena sitting there. He looked over at Rei and felt terrible. She was still unconscious. He turned back to the others.

"Have you heard from the doctors?"

"They are still working on the antidote. She's fine, but until they can get the antidote right she won't wake up. At least she's no longer in any danger." Elena said.

Reno looked at Rei and wished there was some way for him to help her. Tseng looked at Reno and could see that he was tired. He knew that Reno wouldn't give up on his search. He cared about the girl too much and he intended to find out why.

"What did you find out Tseng?"

"It looks like Alberich had a laboratory in the slums where no one would think to look. It was probably destroyed by Meteor, but there may still be some things that can help us."

"Great, I'll check it out."

"I'll go with you. Rude, Elena, please stay here and call us if anything happens."

Tseng and Reno left. Once they were outside and were about to enter the helicopter Tseng stopped Reno.

"Reno, why are you so interested in helping this girl? What exactly is she to you?"

Reno looked at Tseng and didn't know how to respond. What was she to him? It was hard to say he had just met the girl, but he was ready to risk his life for her. Why? Why did he care so much about her? He knew why.

"Tseng, I love her."

Tseng looked at Reno and was at a loss for words. He had known Reno for years and he had always known him to be with a lot of women. He had never heard him say that he loved any of the women he slept with. What was strange was that something about his eyes told him that he meant it. He was surprised, but if it was true that he was in love he felt glad. Still, he may have chosen the wrong girl to fall for.

"Reno, you idiot, I told you not to get too attached to her. We don't know who or what she really is yet and we can't take any risks. If it comes down to it we may have to turn her in to Shinra."

"Tseng, you can't do that! She hasn't done anything wrong. She doesn't deserve to be treated as another one of Hojo's experiments. She's a person!"

"And so were many of Hojo's experiments. Reno I know that she hasn't done anything, but if she proves to be dangerous we may have to turn her in. Rufus might even try to help her if we tell him about her."

"No, I won't let you turn her in to Shinra. Who knows what they'll do to her. Even if Hojo isn't here anymore."

"Look let's just get to Alberich's old laboratory. We can talk about this later."

They climbed into the helicopter and took off. Reno couldn't believe he had just told Tseng that he loved Rei. He couldn't believe that Tseng wanted to turn her in to Shinra. He was a bit upset that Tseng could be so cold towards Rei, but knew that he was only trying to do what was right. Still, she didn't seem like a threat. Up until then she had been a sweet and shy girl. He couldn't picture her as a menace to Midgard. Then he remembered what had happened with Cloud. The way that man had been killed….He dismissed the thought, it had been an accident. She hadn't meant to kill the man.

'_But, how many more accidents can she cause?'_ He frowned at his thoughts.

No, he was sure that she would never harm anyone. She was too innocent. He cleared his mind and concentrated on flying the helicopter. He didn't know that what he was about to find out would change everything.

_**End Chapter Eleven**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and sorry for the shortness. I'll update soon and please review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the more I write. Sayonara!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello people and sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I was having terrible writer's block. Hopefully I'm over it enough to provide you guys with a good chapter. However I have not received many reviews so from now on the chapters will be shorter unless I get reviews. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more you review the more I write. Thanks to GhostAlly for reviewing Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Reno and Tseng arrived in what used to be the slums of Midgard. They searched for Alberich's lab for a while. Even with the information on where it used to be it was difficult to find it. In fact they wouldn't have found it if it wasn't for Reno's carelessness.

"OWWW! What the fuck yo!"

Tseng turned around and if it wasn't for his incredible self-control he would have died laughing. Reno was stuck, or at least half of him was stuck in the ground. Apparently there had been some sort of establishment underground. Because of Meteor the upper part had been destroyed. They went in and saw that they were in a hallway. They walked for a while and soon they came to a door.

The door was big and required a code, luckily it was already open. They walked in the room and were surprised at what they saw. The walls were stained with blood and there were bodies on the ground. They must have been scientists because they had lab coats.

"What the hell happened here?" Reno said.

"I don't know, but we're going t find out."

They moved past the bodies and went into another room. In this room there were many machines. There were test tubes and other instruments, but no files or computer like they had hoped. They kept searching, but found nothing. The room was a mess. It looked like they had been attacked, but by who?

"Reno, I found something."

Reno went over to where Tseng was. He was pushing away some broken machines that were against a wall.

"It looks like there's something behind this thing. Help me move it."

They pushed it off and saw that there was another door. This one had a large hole in it. It looked like it had been blasted with something. They exchanged puzzled looks and walked in. Reno's jaw dropped when he saw what was inside.

"They were in a large room. In the middle of it there was a large type of tube. It was broken and there was some sort of liquid on the ground. There were many monitors around the container. There was also a large computer on the wall. Tseng went over to it.

"Reno, see if you can find out anything with those monitors. I'm going to see if I can find anything in the computer."

Reno looked around. There were some machines that looked to be used to watch the condition of whatever had been in the container. There were some wires that were connected to the container. They appeared to have been attached to what had been inside to watch for its vital signs. Did that mean that whatever had been inside was human? Could it have been Rei?

"Reno, come look at this."

Reno went over to Tseng. He had found something in the files in the computer.

"What is it Tseng?"

"It appears that they were experimenting with a living being in this room. This was supposed to be Alberich's most important experiment. It says here in his journal that it would revolutionize this world. Apparently he held a grudge against Shinra because they had discharged him."

"That's nice, but what info did you get on the experiment itself?"

"There isn't much. Apparently he wanted to keep the purpose of it secret so he didn't have much information about it here. But, it does say that the experiment was called "Project Firefly". It says that he had been taking careful measures in case it went berserk. He was about to unveil his project ."

"What happened then?"

"I don't know. He suddenly stopped writing. There are no more records after that. It's as if something had happened and he had tried to hide it."

Reno was puzzled. Why would he go through so much trouble to hide this experiment? What had happened and what had the experiment been? Could it be that Rei was Project Firefly? But, how could that be? This project had apparently gone berserk. It was probably the cause for all of the bodies in the other room. He couldn't see Rei doing something like that.

'_But, what about that man? You saw what she did to him.'_

He frowned at his thoughts. He knew that she would never do something like that. But, then again he hadn't known her for very long. He sighed. He would just have to find out who she was. That was the only way to see what had happened. As much as he hated to admit it he knew that it was possible that she had been the one that did all of that. He wished that there was some way to just forget about all of this and live happily with her. He knew that when they found out who she was it wouldn't be good, but he didn't know how bad it would be.

_**End Chapter Twelve**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and sorry for the shortness, but that's what happens when I don't get reviews. (insert evil laugh) Anyways, review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the more I write. Sayonara!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello people! Sorry for not updating for so long. It's true that I only got one review, but that wasn't the only reason why I didn't update sooner. I was having terrible writer's block and part of it was because of the lack of reviews. I lost my inspiration when I saw that no one was reviewing and I began to write for my other stories with more reviews. Anyways, thanks to ShadowAssasin01 for reviewing. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the more I write. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely Rei and the demented Alberich.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Back at the hospital Elena was looking after Rei while Rude was out covering for all of the Turks. It was times like these they were glad Shinra had changed. Ever since they had reformed they served mostly as bodyguards for Rufus and that meant that they didn't have so much work anymore. While she sat there thinking the lights suddenly went out. Now, this usually wasn't cause for alarm…if you weren't inside an electric company. She stood up and got ready in case anything happened. She heard someone outside and the door began to open. She took out her gun. The door opened to reveal…Rude. Elena sighed in relief and lowered her gun.

"Rude, what's going on? Why did the lights go out?"

"I don't know. I'll go check you stay here and look after Rei."

Rude left and Elena was left alone with Rei once again. She sat there waiting for Rude to return and for the lights to come back on. She sat there until she heard a noise by the window. She stood up and went to take a look at what had caused it, but found nothing. She frowned and turned back around to sit, but she felt a sharp pain in her neck and she fell to the ground unconscious.

A shadow entered the room and approached Rei's bed. The person smirked and looked at the sleeping girl. They took out a needle and injected her in her neck. Their job was done and so they left. Rei shifted in her sleep and groaned. Her eyes opened slowly. She looked around the dark room trying to find out where she was and what had happened. She sat up and the light came back on. Rude entered the room and looked startled at what he saw.

Rude went over to Elena and checked to see if she was fine. He saw that she was just unconscious. He turned to look at Rei who was sitting on her bed looking quite alarmed and puzzled. He would have to explain everything that had happened. He couldn't believe he what he was thinking, but he actually wished Reno was there.

Rei looked at him and he couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. She had been through a lot. He sighed and got ready to tell her everything. When he was done she looked surprised. She looked away and to him it looked like she wanted to cry. He began to panic a bit since he wasn't good at dealing with crying people.

"Are you okay? Is there anything I can do for you?"

She shook her head. Then she remembered Reno.

"Where's Reno?"

"He had to go out for a while with Tseng. They should be back soon."

She looked down at her bed sheets. She missed Reno. She wondered what he was doing with Tseng.

Rude got up and looked at the girl laying on the bed. It was abvious that she wanted to see Reno. He sighed. He couldn't understand why such a nice girl would like Reno so much. It wasn't that he was bad he was just…Reno.

"I'll call Reno and tell him to come. Would you like that?"

She nodded and smiled.

Rude stepped out of the room and called Reno. He was surprised when he picked up on the first ring. He usually let it ring until the caller was about to give up.

"Reno here, what's up yo?"

"Reno, hurry up and come back. Some one wants to see you."

"What are you talking about Rude?"

"Rei woke up. She wants to see you so get your scrawny ass over here."

"She woke up!?! I'll be there as soon as I can."

Reno hung up and Rude smirked. He went back into Rei's room to wait for Reno to show up.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Reno was running through the halls trying to get to Rei's room as fast as he could. Tseng had given up on running after him and was walking a few halls back. Reno arrived at the room and stopped at the door to catch his breath. He opened the door and there was Rei sitting on the bed. She smiled when she saw him and he couldn't believe it. She was finally awake. She was safe. He smiled and went over to where she was. Without caring about who else was in the room he held her. Rude smirked at the sight and Elena who had woken up by now was giggling.

"Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"I'm fine Reno. Where were you?"

"I had to go take care of some business. Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up."

"It's okay."

Reno smiled and was glad to have her back. He turned to Rude and Elena.

"How did she wake up? Did the doctors find the antidote?"

"No, when I came in the room she was already awake." Rude said.

Rude and Elena told Reno and Tseng (who had finally arrived) what had happened. They were puzzled and concerned. Who had been the one to break into the hospital? Why did they help Rei, but not show themselves? These were some of the questions that Reno was asking himself. He sighed. It didn't matter. For now all that mattered was that Rei was safe. He would take her home and make sure that she was safe. He would find out who hurt her and make sure they got what they deserved.

* * *

Rude dropped off Rei and Reno at their home to make sure that nothing happened to them. They went into their apartment and Reno took Rei by surprise when he suddenly held her. He held her tightly against him an d kissed the top of her head. She was surprised by this action and so was Reno. He knew that he had never done something like this, but he didn't care.

"I missed you. I was afraid I had lost you."

Rei blushed and just stood there puzzled by Reno's actions. She felt strange as he held her. She felt safe and happy. She wondered why Reno was doing this. Was h ereally that fond of her?

"Reno, why are you doing this?"

Reno didn't know what to say. He loved her or at least that's what he thought. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but what if he wasn't really in love and he just ended up hurting her? What if she didn't love him? He sighed. He had to tell her no matter what.

"Rei, I missed you and I was worried about you. I couldn't stop thinking about you because I…I love you."

Rei was shocked by this and didn't know what to do. Reno couldn't take it anymore. He kissed her gently. He had longed to kiss her for a long time, but knew that he shouldn't. He smirked at the thought of what Tseng would say to what he was doing. He broke the kiss and looked at her waiting to see how she would react. She was surprised and he didn't blame her, but there was something else. She smiled and held him.

"I love you too Reno." She said blushing.

Reno smiled and held her. He kissed the top of her head. He didn't care what Tseng said he loved her and she loved him. That was all that he needed and he wouldn't let anyone take her away from him. He didn't care if she was an experiment. To him she was just a sweet girl that he would give his life to protect.

"Come on, it's late. You should rest."

They went to bed and Reno held her close to him as she slept. He was happy with her and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He would make sure that she was happy and safe. He loved her, he was sure. He had never felt like this towards anyone else. He was happy to have found someone like her and to have her care about him so much. She loved him and for that he would do anything to keep her safe and happy. She loved him and that was all he needed.

_**End Chapter Thirteen**_

**__**

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and I'll try to update soon. Please review and tell me what you think. Also I had a vote in one of my other stories. I asked the people that wanted a lemon to tell me. If enough people want one then I'll ask my friend to write one because I can't write lemons. For those of you that don't want one don't worry. I'll make it a separate chapter and I'll put warnings up on the author's beginning note (which is all I will write). So cast your votes. Sayonara!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello people! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I have had a lot of work. I have a major project due this week and I have other stories to write. Anyways, thanks to Coquettish Siren and Yamibito-fangirl for reviewing. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. If you guys want a lemon in this story tell me and I will tell my friend to write one. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Rei woke up in the middle of the night when she heard something. She sat up carefully so she wouldn't wake Reno and looked around the room. She didn't see anyone and so she laid back down. She fell asleep after a while and didn't notice that someone was inside. However, Reno did. He woke up at the sound of a floorboard creaking. Anyone else would have ignored it, but he couldn't afford to. Even before he had to worry about people being after Rei he had to look out for himself. After all he was a Turk and many people disliked Turks.

He didn't sit up or move so that whoever was there thought that he was still asleep. He held onto Rei and slid his hand beneath his pillow. Usually guns weren't his weapon of choice, but they were a lot more convenient than his electro-rod if someone snuck up on him. If his enemy was too close he might not be able to react in time with his rod, but things were different with a gun.

He heard footsteps outside. He had had enough. He stood up and quietly made his way outside. He left the gun and took his electro-rod. He cautiously stepped out of the bedroom and looked around the living room, it was empty. He went to the kitchen, nothing. He sighed. So he was just being paranoid after all. He relaxed a bit and was about to turn around and head back to the bedroom when he heard something that made his heart stop. He heard Rei scream and he ran to the room as fast as he could.

He stepped in and felt rage take over his body. He saw Rei being held by a man who probably worked for Alberich. He growled.

"Let her go." He said in a dangerous tone.

The man smirked and looked at Reno. He drew the knife he was holding to Rei's throat closer. He knew he wasn't allowed to hurt the girl, but he thought that he could probably bluff his way out of this situation.

Reno could see that Rei was scared and he didn't blame her. After all she had been through….That was why he had to find Alberich and take care of him. He was tired of seeing her suffer. He couldn't stand to see someone like her go through so much. She hadn't done anything wrong and yet there was always someone after her. If anyone deserved all of this it was him. He had killed countless people and tortured his fair share, but she was innocent and that was what really got to him.

He thought about what he should do. He looked at the man and then it occurred to him that even though he was threatening to harm her he wouldn't. If they had wanted to kill her they could have done it already. They had failed in poisoning her, but they had saved her. Could it be that Alberich wasn't the only one after Rei?

"Tell me, do you work for Alberich?"

The man looked at Reno. So they knew about Alberich, maybe they weren't as stupid as he had been led to believe.

"No."

"Who do you work for?"

The man smirked.

"That is none of your business Turk."

Reno growled. So they weren't with Alberich. At least he knew there were others that wanted Rei. Now he just had to make sure she was safe and then find out who else was after her and why. Still, he had a difficult decision to make. He could take his chances and try to take Rei back or he could try to find some other, more rational way that would assure her safety. He wanted nothing more than to see her safe and sound, but time was something he didn't have and Reno had never been rational.

In the blink of an eye Reno was in front of the man. The man was surprised as he had expected Reno to take his bluff and let him get away with the girl. He was taken off guard and so Reno was able to punch him in the stomach and get Rei back.

"Call Tseng." Reno said.

Rei left to do as she was told while Reno was left to fight with the man. He punched him and shocked him with his electro-rod making him unconscious. He tied the man up and went to check on Rei.

"Is Tseng still on?"

She nodded and handed him the phone.

"Tseng, where are you?"

"Reno? I'm on my way there, but what happened?"

"Someone snuck in and tried to take Rei. He's unconscious, but we can probably get some information out of him when he wakes up."

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Good. I'll call Rude and Elena. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Reno hung up and sighed. It would be a long night and he might as well make some coffee if he was going to stay up. He could tell he was going to need it. So far he already had an interrogation planned. He turned to look at Rei. She no longer looked scared, but she did look a bit upset and he couldn't blame her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

He held her and sat down on the couch with her. He stayed like that with her for a while and after some time had passed she fell asleep in his arms. There was a knock on the door and he gently put her down and went to answer. Tseng walked in.

"Are you alright? Where is the man?"

"We're fine, Rei is sleeping and the man is in the bedroom. I have him tied up."

Tseng went to see the man. They agreed that they would take him to the Shinra building and interrogate him there. Tseng called Rude and Elena and told them to meet them there. Tseng picked up the man and Reno carried Rei. They went to Tseng's car and headed to the Shinra building.

* * *

A while later they arrived at the Shinra building. Reno took Rei to his office and left her to sleep on the couch while Rude and Elena stood guard over her. He then went to the m interrogation room where Tseng was waiting. He would make sure to get some information out of this guy. He was tired of having to witness people hurting Rei. He had to do something, but first he had to find out who was behind all of this and why.

* * *

Tseng looked at Reno and grew worried of what he would do. Reno had always been impatient, but now that he had someone he cared about to protect he was even worst. He wondered if he actually loved the girl. She was nice and beautiful, but so had some of the other women Reno had gone out with. He knew she was different, but in his opinion she was too innocent for Reno. He couldn't picture Reno falling for someone like her. To be honest he had always thought that he would want someone more…independent.

Still, he could see why he would be interested in this girl. Reno had had a harsh life and he had missed out on many things. His father had left him along with his mother and she had perished when he was still very young. He had been forced to grow up too fast and had missed out on love. He had lost everyone that had ever loved him and because of that he had become the rude, sarcastic, cynical, and sadistic Reno he knew. He supposed he would like this girl because she could give him what he had always wanted and needed, love. He needed to be reminded of what he had lost long ago. He needed to have someone to take care of and someone to care for him. He needed to have someone in his life that he treasured. He needed someone that could bring out the real him that had been shut up in his heart ever since he had been left alone.

When Tseng thought about this he felt glad that his friend had someone that could help him be himself and be happy. He found that he didn't care who she was as long as Reno was happy. He knew Reno had done a lot of bad things, but he had done them as part of his job and he knew that he really was a good person. He sighed and found that he now understood Reno and why he cared so much for the girl. Because of this he swore to himself that he would help Reno put an end to all of this. He would do it for his friend and colleague, for the person that he trusted with his life whenever they were on a mission. He would do it for one of the few people he could trust and who could understand him. After all, despite the many arguments and silly grudges the Turks were his family.

_**End Chapter Fourteen**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and sorry it took so long, but I have been extremely busy with school. Another reason for taking so long was the poor amount of reviews I have been receiving. It just made me want to stop writing, but I decide against it because I know that there are people that like my stories and I thought about how upset I would be if one of the stories I liked was discontinued. Anyways, please review so I can write the next chapter. Sayonara!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello people! Hope you guys like this chapter and sorry it took so long, but not a lot of people reviewed and so I didn't feel like writing this chapter. Anyways, thanks to ShadowAssasin01 and AuthorOfBooksEvilOrange009 for reviewing. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Rei woke up and looked around the room she was in. She saw that she was in Reno's office and was lying on the couch. She sat up and saw that Rude and Elena were there too. Elena saw that she was awake and smiled at her.

"Hi, Rei, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine, where's Reno? What happened?"

"Reno's busy right now, but he'll be back in a little while. He managed to capture the man that had attacked you and is dealing with him now." Elena said.

Rude noticed that Rei still had the clothes she slept with and looked at Elena. Elena understood and went over to Reno's desk. She picked up a backpack and handed it to Rei. Rei looked inside and saw that there were clothes in the bag.

"Reno packed some clothes for you. We'll leave you alone so you can change."

Rude and Elena left the room and Rei changed into the clothes. She stepped outside of the office and into the hallway where Rude and Elena were waiting for her.

"You must be hungry. Come on, let's go get you something to eat." Elena said.

They went to the lounge to get some food for Rei.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another room in the Shinra building Tseng was waiting patiently for Reno to exit the room where he was interrogating the man he had caught. It had been a while and Tseng wondered if Reno was making any progress. Finally a smirking Reno emerged from the room. 

"Well boss, looks like we have another person after Rei."

"Who?"

"According to the guy he was hired by someone to take Rei away. This person didn't want her harmed, at least not until she arrived with them."

"But, who hired the guy?"

"He doesn't know. Apparently whoever it was that hired him wants their identity to remain a secret. This is a pain in the butt yo."

"Yeah, I know, but we have to find whoever is responsible. What else did you find out?"

"Not much. The guy thinks it was a woman, but he isn't sure. He doesn't know anything about why the person that hired him wants Rei or who they are. It looks like the guy was just a hired goon."

"Are you sure he was telling the truth?"

"Trust me, he said the truth." Reno smirked.

Tseng just sighed.

"Well, what do you want to do now?"

"What do you mean yo? We have to go after whoever it is that is trying to get to Rei."

"And what are you going to do with her while we're looking for the one that attacked her? You know that if you're going after Alberich and an unknown enemy it would better if Rude and Elena went with us."

Reno thought about this and saw that it was true. They didn't know what they would encounter and so it would be better if they were all present. But, what could he do with Rei? Then he had an idea.

"Maybe I could leave her with Cloud and Tifa."

"Reno, are you sure you want to do that after what happened last time?"

"Don't worry yo. Last time Cloud was caught off guard. It won't happen again. I trust Cloud and Tifa."

"Fine, then let's go get her. The sooner we settle this the better?"

Reno and Tseng went to get Rei and soon they found her along with Rude and Elena in the lounge. Rei smiled when she saw Reno and he smirked in response.

"Hey sweetheart, how do you feel?" Reno said in his usual cocky tone.

"I'm okay, where were you?"

"I had some things to do, but don't worry, we'll get to go home soon."

Rei smiled and Tseng nudged Reno.

"Reno, don't forget what we have to do." He whispered.

"Right." He whispered back.

"Rude, Elena, come with me. We have to get ready for another assignment." Tseng said.

They left and Reno sat next to Rei. He sighed and turned to look at her.

"Rei, I have to go with Tseng and the others to this assignment. It's a very important job so I have to go, but it's also very dangerous and I can't let you come with me. You're going to have to stay with Cloud and Tifa."

"It's okay Reno, I don't mind."

"Good. I promise I won't be gone long." HE said and kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't mind if you're gone long. I just want you to come back."

Reno smiled. He held the girl and felt her cling to him. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He hadn't expected to become so attached to her, but just a while ago he had declared his love for her. He sighed and stroked her hair.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now, come on, I have to take you to Cloud and Tifa."

Reno stood up with Rei and stepped out into the hallway. Tseng walked up to them and turned to Reno.

"Rude and Elena left already they'll contact us if they find anything. We should leave too."

"Right, let's go."

* * *

They drove to Tifa's bar. Tseng stayed in the car while Rei and Reno went inside. When they got inside they saw Tifa behind the counter cleaning some glasses. She looked up and was surprised to see them. 

"Reno, Rei, what are you two doing here?"

"I have some tings to do and I was wondering if Rei could stay with you for a while."

"Well or cour-"

"Are you sure you trust me enough with her?"

Everyone turned to see Cloud standing by the doorway.

"Sure I do, you're my buddy yo. I know you'll take good care of her." Reno said smirking.

Cloud smirked back. He would never admit it, but he was glad Reno hadn't lost his trust in him. Sure, they had been enemies, but that had been long ago. After the incident with Kadaj they had become friends. Shinra had actually reformed and things were better with the Turks.

"Fine, but don't call me buddy."

Reno grinned.

"I'll see you later Rei. Be careful and call me if anything happens. Here, I got this for you in case you need to talk to me."

Reno handed her a cell phone.

"Thank you Reno." Rei hugged him and Reno returned the embrace.

"Yeah, see you later princess."

Reno let her go and left with a final wave. Rei sighed. She really hated to be away from Reno, but she knew he had to go. She guessed she would have to get used to it. He was, after all, a Turk.

_**End Chapter Fifteen**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and if you want faster updates review. You know the drill, more reviews means longer chapters and faster reviews means faster updates.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello people! Hope you guys like this chapter and sorry for taking so long to update, but my computer was down and I had to get a new one. Anyways, thanks to ****Yamibito-fangirl**** for reviewing. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Judging from the way people are not reviewing I'm going to have to hold off on this story and update the other stories that get more reviews. If you want me to update then review, or else chapters will take a while to be posted. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the lovely ****Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Reno left and Rei was left with Cloud and Tifa. Tifa smiled and went over to Rei.

"Well, hello Rei, how are you?"

"I'm okay."

"I hope Reno has been taking good care of you. He can be a bit careless sometimes, you know?"

Rei laughed. Cloud walked over to them and looked at Rei.

"Rei, I'm sorry."

Rei looked at him puzzled. She smiled and hugged him.

"It's okay Cloud. It wasn't your fault."

Cloud was surprised and looked to Tifa for help. She smiled and walked away.

"I'll go see how the kids are doing."

Cloud was left alone with Rei. He felt a bit uncomfortable. He had noticed since the last time she was there that he felt strange when she was with him.

"Well, would you like something to eat?"

"No, thanks, I already ate. How is the delivery business going?"

"It's fine. Maybe you can go with me to make a few deliveries."

"Yeah, I would really like that."

Cloud smiled and after a while he left with Rei to do a few deliveries. Rei really liked going with Cloud to do deliveries. She liked riding on Fenrir and going to new places. She also liked being with Cloud. He was nice and sweet and she liked spending time with him. Before they left he made her promise not to tell Reno he had taken her to do deliveries. She knew that it was because of what had happened the last time she was there. She told him not to worry and so she was now helping him with his deliveries. They did a few deliveries nearby and then Cloud stopped and told Rei they would stop to take a break. He took her to a small shop and she saw that it was an ice cream store. They got their ice cream and sat outside. As they ate Rei watched the people walk by and wondered what it was like to lead a normal carefree life. She knew that Reno was trying his best to keep her safe and to keep her from worrying too much, but she couldn't help but worry.

Cloud looked at Rei and knew that she was thinking about something. He wondered what she was thinking about, but decided that she was probably thinking of Reno. She wondered if she loved Reno and found that he didn't want her to love him. He knew Reno and he knew that he was alright, but he also knew that he wasn't the best guy out there. He was irresponsible, selfish, arrogant, and a well known womanizer. He really didn't think that Rei should get too close to him. He feared that Reno would just end up hurting the girl. He wondered what it was about Reno that she liked so much. From what he had seen she adored the guy. He was surprised when he realized that he was jealous. Did that mean that he had feelings for Rei? He didn't think he did, but he wasn't sure and every time he looked at her he felt strange.

He looked at Rei and he thought she was beautiful. He loved the way the sun bounced off her hair making it shine. Her skin was pale, contrasting sharply with her eyes, which seemed like pools of water beneath the moon. Still, there was an air of melancholy around her that marred her image. He thought about all of this and realized, with much hesitation, that he actually felt something for her. Because of this he didn't want her to be with Reno. He wanted her to be with him. He wanted to be the one to care for her and protect her. He wanted to be the one she clung to and depended on. He wanted to be the one she thought about. When he realized what he was thinking he was amazed at how selfish his thoughts seemed. Still, there was a strange feeling in his chest and he knew what it was. He knew he couldn't deny it and he knew he had to do something. However, he thought about the possibility of her loving Reno. He didn't want Reno to end up hurting her, but he didn't want to be the one to hurt her either. He sighed and ate his ice cream before it could melt. Then it occurred to him to ask her about her life with Reno.

"So, how are things with Reno?"

"Everything's fine, he's really nice."

"I guess he's not as irresponsible as we thought."

"No, he's not…it's just that…" She trailed off.

Cloud was surprised at her hesitation.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Well, I like Reno, but I just wish I could spend more time with him."

Cloud frowned.

"I mean, I know he has to work and so I don't really mind. I just wish I could be with him more."

"You miss him, don't you?"

She nodded and Cloud sighed.

"Well, don't worry, he'll be back to get you later. Come on, We should get back to the bar before Tifa kills me."

Rei laughed and he smiled. They went back to the bar and Rei spent most of the day with Denzel and Marlene. She waited for Reno to pick her up, but soon it was night and Reno didn't return. She found that she was worried about him, but she didn't call him in case he was busy. She sighed and went back down to the bar to help Cloud and Tifa clean up.

* * *

Reno and the others had been looking for clues on who was after Rei the whole day, but not much had come up. They had found out that the person was acquainted with Alberich and that raised some questions on whether the two were rivals. If they were indeed rivals, Tseng suggested that one would probably want Rei dead and the other didn't. The new question was, why did they want her dead or why didn't they? What was it about her that posed a threat to them? From what they had seen she wasn't a threat as she didn't know who or what she was. So why would someone want her dead? Tseng suggested that one of the two enemies could be after her power while the other wanted to prevent them from getting power. If that was the case, then how powerful was she and why did they want her power? What were they planning?

By the end of the day Reno had a pounding headache that rivaled even his worst hangovers. He sighed as he drove to Tifa's bar. The thought of seeing Rei again made him feel a bit better. He knew he still had to talk to her about how he felt. He hadn't had a chance to talk to her much and he wanted to make sure that he wouldn't end up hurting her. He sighed and found that he had never wanted to be with a woman more than at that moment. He wanted to see her and he was looking forward to seeing her smile when he arrived. She was one of the few people that actually smiled every time she saw him. He arrived at the bar and walked in after Tifa opened the door. He hadn't realized how late it was until he saw that she had already closed up for the night. Tifa told him Rei was with Cloud and so he went up to his room. He walked up to Cloud's room and froze when he saw what was going on.

* * *

Rei helped clean up a bit and then Tifa told her to go rest for a bit as it was late. Cloud told her she could rest in his room and stayed to help Tifa. After a while he told Tifa he would go check up on Rei. He went up to his room and found her looking out the window. He walked up to her and she turned to look at him. She smiled.

"You couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"No, I guess I'm just worried."

"About Reno, right?"

She nodded and he sighed.

"Come on, I'm sure Reno's fine and you should rest a bit. It's late."

He led her to the bed and she sat down. He sat next to her.

"I know I should sleep, but I can't stop worrying."

"Don't worry. Reno might be immature, but he's a strong fighter. Besides, he promised he would come back for you."

"Yeah, you're right."

She smiled at him and it occurred to Cloud to ask her about Reno.

"Rei, why do you worry so much about Reno?"

She blushed and looked away from him. He smiled and shook his head.

"It's just that, he's been so kind to me and I don't want anything bad to happen to him because of me. That's why I want him to stop trying to help me. I don't want him to get hurt. I don't care anymore about getting my memory back or about the people that are after me. I just want him to be safe. I like my new life and my new friends."

Cloud looked at her and sighed. He really couldn't believe hoe selfless she was and he couldn't believe that Reno was so lucky.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Reno and tell him when he comes back. For now you should rest."

Rei smiled and hugged Cloud.

"Thank you Cloud."

Cloud was a bit surprised, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her. He held her and found that he didn't want to let her go. It felt good to just hold her and have her so close. He could feel her breathing on his chest and found that he didn't want to let her go. He moved so that she was sitting on his lap. She was surprised by this and looked up at him. As he looked into her eyes he couldn't help it. The words escaped him before he knew it.

"I love you."

With that he kissed her. She was shocked and didn't know what to do. She tried to push him off, but couldn't. She loved Cloud, but only as a friend or even a brother. She didn't want to hurt him, but she loved Reno. The way Cloud kissed her didn't feel right and she thought back to when Reno had kissed her and how she had been lost in that kiss. Cloud held onto her and kissed her gently yet passionately. He loved teh way her lips felt pressed to his and knew he didn't want it to end. Neither one of them noticed Reno standing in the doorway with shock and anger on his face, but apart from that there was hurt. For the first time in his life Reno had his heart broken.

_**End Chapter Sixteen**_

**Hope you guys liked it and sorry for the cliché ending. Anyways, please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Sayonara!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello people! Hope you guys like this chapter and sorry for not updating in a while, but it's the end of the school year and I'm busy. Anyways, thanks to Yamibito-fangirl, itachi349, laiastar, xHatakexTanyarix, DaydreamerMagby, Screams of Silence, and VixentheHellraizer for reviewing. Please review and tell me what you think. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Cloud pulled back and Rei just watched as Reno walked towards her and Cloud. Cloud turned around to face Reno and was surprised to see him. His face was livid, but Rei could see that apart from the evident anger there was also hurt. She watched as he grabbed Cloud by his shirt and drew back his fist. She stood up quickly and hung onto his arm.

"Reno stop! It was an accident!"

She felt him stiffen as soon as she had said that. She clung to him until he let his arm drop to his side. He released his hold on Cloud and left the room. Rei followed closely after him. She hurried as he headed outside ignoring Tifa on the way.

He climbed into the car and she followed. He said nothing as he started the car and drove off. The drive home was quiet and Rei felt like she was just having a bad dream. To some extent, it seemed impossible for Reno to act the way he was acting at that moment. She had never seen him so angry and it worried her, but it also made her feel bad knowing it was her fault.

On the other hand, Reno didn't want to say anything because he knew he would probably end up hurting the girl. He was angry, but not towards Rei. Strangely enough he wasn't that angry at Cloud either. He realized that he was angry at himself because he knew he was making Rei feel bad. Still, he knew he had a right to be mad and at that moment he felt like he wanted to kill someone.

He sighed as he parked the car and got out. He could feel Rei following him and he knew she was too nervous to get too close to him. It was strange to have her walk behind him instead of next to him like she usually did, but under the current circumstances, he didn't really care.

They arrived at the apartment and Reno turned to Rei.

"It's late, go to bed."

She nodded and headed for the bedroom while Reno let himself fall on the couch. He sighed and closed his eyes as he let his head fall back. He stayed like that for a while before getting up and heading out the door.

Rei heard the door close as she laid in bed and knew Reno was gone. She didn't know where he was going, but she knew he wouldn't be back soon. It felt strange to be alone in the house. It was the first time she had been alone since she had met Reno and she didn't like the feeling of it.

* * *

Reno groaned as he woke up the following morning. He had a headache and the room was spinning. His mouth was dry and he was aware that he didn't really know where he was. Once he realized he was back at home he wondered how he had gotten there.

He sat up and looked around before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head that had nothing to do with his hangover. He swore loudly as he turned around to see an upset Rude.

"What the hell was that for?" He growled.

"For being an idiot. Do you know what time it is?"

Reno gave him a blank look.

"It's past eleven. You were supposed to be at work hours ago."

"Well, it's your fault for not waking me." He said as he stood up.

"I had to find you first!"

"What?"

"How do you think you got here?"

"I don't know, walking?" He said with his voice full of sarcasm.

"Like hell you did. I had to drag you out of the damn bar. Do you know how worried Rei was?"

Reno froze and gave Rude a cold look. Rude looked unfazed.

"She was up for most of the night waiting for you to come back. When I brought you back and she saw how drunk you were she looked like she was about to cry." Rude said sternly.

Reno scowled and turned away from his partner.

"I don't care Rude, I don't care what she thinks about me. What she saw was the real me, the drunk, cynical me that you know so well and if she doesn't like it then too bad. I'm not going to keep pretending to be some happy idiot just to please her." He said bitterly.

Rude stared at Reno incredulously.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but don't take it out on the girl. She was worried about you and from what I saw she could care less about you being an ass. She was willing to wait for you when you were the one who said you would protect her."

Reno looked away at this as he felt a pang of guilt. He knew he shouldn't have left Rei alone, but he couldn't help it. He needed to be alone. He needed to think about some things. He sighed and looked at Rude.

"I know, but maybe I shouldn't be the one to take care of her."

Rude didn't say anything as he wondered what Reno meant.

"I need to talk to Tseng. Take Rei with you when she wakes up and I'll meet you back at my office." Reno said as he picked up his jacket from the floor.

Rude just stood there with a puzzled expression as he watched his partner leave. He had spoken with Reno for five minutes and he already had a headache.

* * *

Reno walked down the hall towards his office after having talked with Tseng. He entered the office and stopped when he saw Rei standing in front of the large window behind his desk. He closed the door and she turned to look at him. She gave him a small smile, but he could see the hint of worry behind it.

"Good morning Reno."

"Good morning." He said as he walked to his desk.

He sat down and turned to look at the girl. He couldn't keep from frowning as her smile faded and she looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry about last night, but it wasn't Cloud's fault."

Reno was surprised by her sudden apology.

"I know you're angry and I'm sorry so please don't be mad."

Reno sighed and looked at Rei with a guilty impression.

"I'm not mad, at least not at you." He said calmly.

"Then why did you leave last night?"

"I needed to think about some things."

He didn't want to tell her what kind of things, but he knew he had to. He stood up and took her hand. He led her to the couch and sat down with her.

"Rei, do you trust me?"

She tilted her head to the side in confusion, but nodded after a while.

"Then I want you to leave for a while."

He watched her eyes widen after he had said that.

"Why?" She asked startled.

"Because I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay with me. It's too dangerous and I won't always be there for you. I made arrangements for you to stay with Tseng for a while. He'll keep you safe."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked in a shaky voice.

Reno knew what was coming and as much as he had tried to prepare himself for this moment he knew he wasn't ready. He watched as tears began to flow down her cheeks and felt like jumping out the window.

"You promised you would stay with me, so why are you leaving?" She asked in a pained voice.

"It's for the best." He lied.

"No, I don't want you to leave!"

She clung to him and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry, please don't leave." She said against his chest.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. He was hesitant at first, but he just couldn't help it. They stayed like that for a while and Reno could feel her shaking as she cried. His shirt was wet with her tears but he didn't care.

He was thinking of what he would do now that she would be gone. Her hold on him was loosening and he knew she was tired. That was when it occurred to him that she had probably been up last night waiting for him to return. He was only snapped out of his thoughts as she said something before falling asleep.

"I thought you loved me…."

Reno froze and leaned back on the couch tightening his hold on the sleeping girl.

"I do." He said softly.

He rested his head on hers and kissed the top of her head for what would probably be the last time in a long time. He wasn't mad at her he had been honest about that. What he had lied about was about it being best for her.

He really wasn't thinking about that when he decided to ask Tseng to care for her. The real reason he wanted her to stay with Tseng was so that he wouldn't end up hurting her even more than he already had. He didn't want to keep making her worry about him and he didn't want her to feel bad because of him.

He loved her and the last thing he wanted was to leave her with someone else, but he knew Tseng would take good care of her. He trusted Tseng and besides, he had been right about Rei. It hadn't been wise for him to get so close to her. All that did was cause more trouble.

He sighed and laid her on the couch as he stood up. Tseng would be there to take her away soon and it would be better if she was asleep. He would still have to talk to Tseng about what they would do about her. He wanted to make sure that she would be safe and that they would still go after the people after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the building Tseng was sitting at his desk thinking of the talk he had with Reno earlier that day. He had to admit that it had been unexpected, to say the least.

_Reno walked into Tseng's office making the older man look up. The first thing Tseng noticed as he looked up at Reno was the uncharacteristically serious expression on his face. _

"_What is it Reno?" He asked calmly._

"_I need a favor from you."_

_Tseng looked at Reno for a moment and nodded._

"_What do you need? I assume it has something to do with Rei."_

_Reno nodded._

"_Yeah, I've been thinking about what you said before and maybe you're right. Maybe it's not such a good idea for her to stay with me."_

_Tseng was surprised but said nothing. It was unusual for Reno to agree with him and whenever he did it did not bode well. He was particularly preoccupied because this time it involved Rei. He was aware of how much he cared for the girl and so it was very strange for him to hand her over to him so carelessly. _

"_And what do you have in mind?"_

"_I wanted to see if she could stay with you."_

_Tseng was aware of the strain in his friend's voice as he said that. He knew he didn't really want to part with the girl._

"_Reno, I don't mind her staying with me, but are you sure it's alright with you? Besides, I don't think she would be too pleased to hear about this."_

_Reno frowned slightly knowing Tseng was right. Rei definitely wouldn't be too fond of the idea. However, he knew that he had to do this._

"_It's fine with me and don't worry about her, I just need some time to tell her."_

_Tseng just looked at his second in command for a moment before nodding._

"_If it's fine with you then I don't mind."_

"_Thanks boss." Reno said before turning to leave._

Tseng sighed as he stood up and headed to Reno's office. He thought that by that time Reno had probably already told Rei about his idea. He wondered how she had taken the news. She was very fond of Reno and he didn't expect her to be happy with his decision.

Tseng entered Reno's office and saw him sitting back in his chair behind his desk. His head was thrown back as he stared at the ceiling. Rei was laying on the couch against the wall. She was asleep and from what he could see, she wasn't too happy. He guessed Reno had told her about the sudden change of plans.

Reno looked up as Tseng walked over to him. The Wutaian Turk didn't fail to notice the slight show of dread on the redhead's face as he saw him.

"I came to pick Rei up, but I suppose I'll just return when she's awake."

"No, it's fine, it's better if you take her now. It'll be harder when she wakes up."

Tseng stared at Reno for a moment.

"She won't be too happy when she wakes up."

"I know, but it'll be harder for her if she's awake."

Tseng nodded as Reno stood up and walked towards the girl. He picked her up gently and turned to the older man.

"She didn't get a lot of sleep last night so she should rest for now." He said as he looked down at her.

A few minutes later they were outside by Tseng's car. Reno placed Rei in the front seat and secured her seatbelt. Tseng watched as he looked at the girl with a longing look that he had never seen on his friend's face before. It was clear that Reno didn't want to let her go.

"Reno, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, it's better for her."

Tseng nodded and entered the car. He turned to look at his friend again.

"Don't worry about her, she'll be alright. I'll bring her to the office so you'll still be able to see her."

"Actually, it would be better for her to stay away from me for a while."

Reno didn't want to see Rei too soon as he knew she would be upset. He didn't think he would be able to look at her after letting her down so badly. He had broken his promise to stay with her when he knew how important it was to her. He knew he was hurting her by doing this, but he didn't want her to suffer more because of him. It would be better for her to be away from him for a while.

Tseng started the car and Reno watched as he drove off with Rei. He sighed and began to head back to his office. He wasn't sure why as he knew he wouldn't accomplish much in his current state.

* * *

Rei woke up and noticed that she was laying on something soft, most likely a bed. She wondered if she was back at home with Reno. She sat up and realized that she wasn't in Reno's apartment, she was in a bedroom, but it was one that she hadn't been in before. She looked around and wondered what had happened.

The door opened and Tseng walked in. Once she saw him she remembered what Reno had told her. For a moment she tried to tell herself that Reno wouldn't just leave her, but she knew better. She gave Tseng a small smile, even though the last thing she wanted to do at the moment was smile.

"Hello, Rei. I hope you feel better, Reno told me you had a rough night."

"I'm fine, but how long has it been since I fell asleep?"

"Not that long. I hope you don't mind staying here for a while."

"No, it's alright. Thank you for letting me stay here."

Tseng gave her a small smile.

"Well, if you need anything I'll be in the other room. Feel free to look around after all this is your new home."

Rei nodded and Tseng left. The door closed behind him and she felt more alone than she had in a while. It was hard for her to believe that Reno was gone. The man who had helped her and cared for her for so long was just gone. He had handed her over to someone else on what seemed like nothing more than a whim. It hurt to think about it, but she knew she had to. She knew she would just have to learn to live without him even if it meant losing a part of herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reno was sitting in his chair staring out the window in his office. It was hard to concentrate on work when his mind was stuck somewhere else. He was still thinking about Rei and about how hard it would be to get used to living by himself again. It was weird to think that he would have to get used to a life style he had led for years until recently.

He sighed and stood up. He really didn't feel like working, not that he ever did. He decided he would just head home and get some sleep because he sure as heel hadn't gotten any the night before. He couldn't wait to get back and sleep, but once he was home he was struck with a weird feeling.

The room felt empty as he stood in front of his bed. He kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket to the floor before laying down. He stayed there, looking at the ceiling for a while. He frowned as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep only to find that he couldn't. He knew why, he missed Rei.

Reno knew he wouldn't be able to sleep decently that night. As he focused on getting some rest he couldn't help but wonder if Rei felt the same way he did. He wondered if she missed him as much as he missed her.

**_End Chapter Seventeen_**

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter and again, sorry for not updating in such a long time. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I'll try to update soon. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello people! Sorry for the long wait but I've been very busy lately. I recently started an original story in and I worked on that for a while. If you guys want to check it out I have more info in my profile. Anyway, thanks to ShadowAssasin01, Billy, jennie300303, JoeJoe, and Black-Valentine1992 for reading and reviewing. Please review if you have the time. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the lovely Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Reno woke up once again to an empty bed. A week had passed since he had left Rei in the care of Tseng and he was still not used to her absence. It seemed to him that the house seemed empty without her, but he knew it was better for her, or at least he thought it was. In all honesty he wasn't sure if he wad done the right thing. He knew that it was good for her to get away from him before he could hurt her, but he also knew that he had already hurt her.

He sighed and began to get ready for work. Thankfully Tseng had listened to him and had kept Rei away from him although he took her to work every day. Reno was glad for this since he knew he wasn't ready to talk to her just yet. He was afraid of doing or saying something stupid. Perhaps what he was most fearful of was of not being able to let her go again.

Once he arrived at the Shinra building he headed straight to his office and just sat behind his desk with his feet up on the desk. He stayed like that for a while before attempting to get some paperwork done, but he gave up on that promptly. He groaned as he looked at the clock and saw that it was still early. Time just seemed to drag on lately and the only ting that could help him was coffee. With that thought in mind he got up and began to make hi sway to the lounge to get his much needed ration of caffeine.

* * *

Tseng looked up from the paperwork he was doing, although Reno was supposed to do it. He knew his colleagues well enough to know what he had to do. From their work habits to their daily habits, he knew them. He looked at the clock and then glanced at Rei as she sat on the couch reading a book. Although she always appeared to be cheerful he knew that she was still upset about Reno's decision. In his opinion, it had been rather stupid of Reno to think that it would be better for her to just hand her over to someone she didn't know so well. As much of an idiot as Reno could be, he was very reliable when it came to the girl and so it would have been better for her to stay with him. As it was, he was aware that his subordinate wasn't the brightest when it came to that type of thing.

"Rei, why don't you go get something from the lounge, it's been a while since you had breakfast." He said.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Would you like something as well?"

"Some tea, please."

She nodded and headed out the door. Tseng sat back and smiled to himself.

Reno cursed to himself when he arrived at the lounge and saw that the coffee was all gone. He would have to prepare some more as the others had already drunk it all. It was one of the downsides of being late to work, the coffee was always gone. He sighed and began making some more. As he was working on that he heard someone enter. He nearly dropped the coffee when he saw who it was. Rei stood in the doorway looking as surprised as him.

"Good morning Reno." She said quietly after a moment.

"Good morning." He responded as he turned away from her.

She frowned and decided to just make Tseng's tea and get out of there as soon as she could. Reno scowled at how slow the coffeemaker worked and considered just leaving, but something made him stay. Perhaps it was just his desire to be near her again, even if he could just look at her for a few minutes. After a while he found himself staring at her and she noticed.

"Is something wrong?" She asked timidly.

Reno felt his heart beating faster at the sound of her voice. Still, he didn't know what to tell her. There were several things that were wrong at that moment, but the worst thing to him was being apart from her. However, he knew he couldn't tell her that. It wasn't fair for him to leave her and then to take her back whenever he wanted to. He knew he was being selfish for just considering taking her back just so he wouldn't feel so alone anymore.

"No, there's nothing wrong." He said flatly.

She frowned a bit and looked away. He knew he had hurt her, but it was better if she moved on, it was better if he moved on. Even as he thought of this he knew he had to talk to her, at least one more time. He watched her from the corner of his eye as she took out two cups. He could guess who the tea was for.

"Is that for Tseng?"

She looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Yes, it is."

He hesitated for a moment before asking what he really wanted to know.

"Do you like living with him?"

Rei looked at him for a moment and then looked away.

"Tseng is very nice, but-"

"It's good to hear that. I'll have to thank him for caring for you." He said, cutting her off.

He knew what she had been about to say and he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear her say that she missed him because it would just be harder for him to leave. As he finally poured himself a cut of coffee he wanted to sigh in relief. As he got ready to leave he heard something that made him stop. He turned to look at Rei and froze as he saw that she was crying. He could hear her sobbing quietly and swore to himself. She didn't turn around to face him, but she knew he had noticed when she didn't hear him leave.

Reno sighed and set down his coffee before walking towards her. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself anymore. He held her and felt her jump slightly in surprise. He rested his chin on top of her head and took in her scent that he had missed so much. It felt strange to hold her again, but it also felt right. She relaxed into the embrace and he turned her to face him. She looked away and he knew he had really hurt her. Rei broke away from him and turned back to the tea she had been preparing.

"I should go." She said.

"Rei, I'm sorry."

She stopped and turned to face him with a pained expression. Still, she managed to smile at him and Reno had to admire her for that.

"It's alright, it was my fault anyway. I hope that things are better for you now."

"Rei stop."

"I'm sorry for having hurt you before, but please don't be mad at Cloud."

"Rei…"

Reno looked at her desperately as she began to head back to Tseng's office. He didn't want to let her go. It was too much to think that he wouldn't be able to talk to her or hold her anymore. Before he knew it he had grabbed her and pulled her towards him. Rei was surprised when Reno kissed her and for a moment she just stood still trying to push back her feelings, but she couldn't. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and he smirked into the kiss knowing things would be fine now. He broke the kiss and kissed her on the cheek as she blushed a bit.

"You shouldn't be sorry, just stay with me." He said.

Rei sighed and rested her head on his chest as he held her. Although she still wasn't sure of his feelings towards her she missed him. She wanted to stay with him and have him hold her like before, not just in an awkward and pleading embrace. She held him tightly as he stroked her hair.

"So, what do you say sweetheart? Will you come back?"

She looked up at Reno as he smiled at her and sighed. Reno frowned as he watched her hesitate thinking that maybe she was happier without him. The thought of that scared him, but he was reassured when she smiled up at him and nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile Tseng sat back in his chair and smiled as he looked up at the clock knowing Rei had taken too long. He could pick up a faint smell of coffee and knew Reno had made it like usual. Sometimes it came in useful to know your coworkers so well, even if it was just their morning routine.

_**End Chapter Eighteen**_

**Hope you guys liked this chapter and please review if you can. I'll try to update soon since it's summer now and I have more time. Sayonara!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello guys! Hope you like this chapter and thanks to hiwatarisgirl, Black-Valentine-1992, and essence007 for reading and reviewing. Please review if you have the time and thanks for reading. Now on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the lovely Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Reno left Rei in his office and headed to Tseng's office in a much better mood than the one he had been in that morning. He grinned as he walked in and found his boss sitting behind his desk with a rather large pile of paperwork. Tseng glanced up at Reno knowing why he was there. Reno walked over to him with his grin still in place.

"Yo, boss I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it Reno?" Tseng said with disinterest.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe it isn't really fair to leave Rei with you. I mean, she is my responsibility since I was the one who found her."

"That's alright Reno. I really don't mind having her company."

Tseng tried not to smirk as Reno let his grin slip a bit. It was quite amusing to see his second in command trying so hard to hide his feelings. It was clear that he wanted Rei back, but he didn't want to admit that he had been wrong to leave her with Tseng.

"Well, still, I was thinking that maybe she could come back to my place since you've been working so much."

"That's so considerate of you Reno, quite uncharacteristic if I may say so. But don't worry I can handle a bit of work. "

Reno felt his eye twitch. He looked at Tseng and saw the corner of his mouth twitch as he tried not to smirk. Reno was slightly annoyed by this. He knew he would have to just tell Tseng what he wanted or he would keep having his little fun time by aggravating him.

"Alright, you got me I just thought Rei should move back in with me."

Tseng looked up at Reno and allowed a small smirk to grace his face.

"Well why didn't you just say so? You know I don't mind."

"Great, I'll pick her things up tomorrow she can go home with me tonight."

Tseng nodded as he focused on the paperwork he was doing at the moment. Reno headed to the door and looked back before closing it.

"Thanks boss."

Tseng smiled a little as he heard the door close. He had to admit that he was happy for his friend.

* * *

Reno arrived at his office and smiled at the girl sleeping on the couch. She had fallen asleep shortly after they had arrived. Apparently she had also had trouble sleeping that week. He went back to his desk and began to work, or at least tried to. A few minutes later she woke up and smiled at Reno as he looked over at her. He stood up and walked towards her. He sat next to her and pulled her closer to him.

"You look tired you should sleep a bit more. I'll wake you when it's time to leave."

She shook her head and smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"No, I'm alright, I'll sleep later." She said as she held him.

Reno smiled and stood up, pulling her up with him.

"Well then, let's go get some food. I'm kind of hungry."

Rei nodded and Reno led her outside. Once they were outside Reno placed his arm around Rei. She jumped a bit and Reno chuckled. He supposed after being apart from him it felt strange to be so close. They walked for a bit until they reached a small restaurant that Reno used to visit often although he couldn't remember why. As they walked in and sat at a small table on the side he saw the reason why he used to frequent the place.

He suppressed a groan as he glanced at a young waitress with short brown hair and light brown eyes on the other side. A while back, before he met Rei he had gone out with that girl. Of course, it was more like a one night stand, but the point was, he really didn't want to wait and see if she remembered him, especially with Rei right there.

"Reno, are you okay?"

He looked at her and smiled reassuringly as he saw the worry in her face.

"Yeah, everything's alright, but I just remembered this really nice place up ahead. I thought maybe we could go there instead."

Rei smiled at him and nodded. Reno stood up and tried to make his way out of the place without being noticed. However, when you are 6'3 with bright red hair, wearing a Turk uniform, getting away unnoticed can be very hard.

"Reno?"

He cringed as he heard the girl calling out his name. He stopped and turned around slowly while Rei looked at the girl curiously. As far as Reno could see the waitress didn't seem too happy to see him. He tried to think of her name and was glad when he finally remembered.

"Lina, it's good to see you." He said with an awkward grin.

She glared at him like she wanted to kill him and he thought that it was highly possible that she did.

"Oh really? Then why is it that I haven't seen you for two months?" She said with a scowl.

"Well, I've been busy, I mean, you know how it is for Turks."

She glared more intensely and then looked at Rei who seemed confused. She frowned a bit and clung to Reno as the other girl glared at her.

"I can guess why you've been so busy. I see you got a new toy. I wonder how long it'll be until you get bored." She said with a harsh tone.

Rei clutched Reno's arm tighter and Reno scowled and glared back at the girl.

"Don't talk to her like that." He growled.

"Why not? It's not like you really care about her. The only person you care about is yourself."

"You're wrong." Rei said quietly.

Both Reno and Lina turned to look at her.

"Reno's not like that."

"How would you know? He's probably just lying to you. That's what he always does." She said with a disgusted look at Reno.

"No, that's not true. He wouldn't lie." Rei said in a shaky voice.

Reno looked at her and held her tightly to reassure her.

"He always lies. Maybe you should ask the other women he's been with. They-"

"That's enough." Reno said in a cold tone.

Lina stopped and looked at him with surprise in response to his tone.

"If you really want to know why I never came back it was because you were a bit too psycho for me. Now, if you're done embarrassing yourself in front of your costumers, then we'll be leaving."

She turned and looked around at the people in the restaurant who were staring at them with looks of disapproval. She scowled at Reno as he opened the door and led Rei through it. He turned back to her before he left.

"Oh, just so you know, I don't think I'll be coming back."

Reno led Rei outside and frowned when he looked at her. He knew she was upset and he wanted to just kick himself for being so stupid. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about that girl. Still, there was nothing he could do about that now. He just hoped that Rei wasn't mad at him, although he probably deserved it.

"Come on, I know a better place we can go to." He said as he tried to cheer her up.

She didn't respond and Reno just sighed and led her to another restaurant. They sat down and Reno watched as Rei just looked out the window.

"So, what do you want to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry, but you go ahead." She said quietly.

He sighed and reached across the table to grasp her chin and gently turned her to face him.

"Rei, don't worry about what that girl said. You know I care about you."

She gave him a small smile.

"I know."

Reno smiled back at her and sat back. After eating they went back to Reno's office and he ignored his paperwork once again. He looked up at the clock as he walked over to Rei who was looking out the window and smirked.

"Well, looks like it's time to go."

Rei glanced at the clock and then looked at Reno.

"Isn't it too early?"

"I think I could use a break after working so hard, besides, tomorrow's my day off." He said with a smirk.

Rei smiled and walked over to him. They managed to get past Tseng's office without being noticed and made it outside. Soon they were back in Reno's apartment. Rei smiled as she walked in. She had really missed being there with Reno. He smiled as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Welcome home."

He rested his head on top of hers and held her tightly against him. She sighed, feeling safe for the first time that week. She always felt better when she was held by him. Still, she had to wonder if what the waitress had said was true. She loved Reno, but she wasn't sure about how he felt about her and it bothered her. She didn't want to believe that he was lying to her, but she couldn't help but wonder. Reno looked at her as she stood there without speaking. He frowned and sighed as he let her go and pulled her over to the couch.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

She looked away from him not wanting to see his reaction to what she was about to tell him.

"It's just that I don't know how you feel about me anymore."

Reno was taken aback by this. She wouldn't look at him and he wondered how long she had been thinking that.

"Was that why you hesitated to come back?"

She nodded and he frowned.

"How long have you felt like this?"

"When you left me with Tseng I thought that maybe you didn't want to be with me anymore and then today…" She trailed off and Reno knew she was holding back the tears.

He pulled her towards him and held her.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He said softly.

She didn't answer, but he didn't mind. Somehow he was always more patient with her and he knew she was being patient with him as well. He had to admit that lately he had been an ass and she had stayed with him even after he left her. He owed her, a lot, and he wouldn't keep hiding things from her. She sat up and tried to dry her tears with her hands. Reno watched and cursed himself for making her cry again.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for."

He sighed and looked away from her.

"That girl was right I'm just a selfish ass. I've always been that way." He said.

Rei looked at him with a pained expression. She didn't want to hear him say that.

"All my life I never cared about anyone and I never really cared about any of the women I was with."

Reno frowned as he heard Rei sobbing. He knew it hurt her to hear that, but she had to know. It was the only way she would trust him.

"But ever since I met you I've never even thought about the past. All I think about is keeping you safe and being with you. You're the only woman I've ever really cared about."

He smiled at her and wiped a tear slipping down her cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. It wasn't a desperate or pleading kiss, but more of a comforting gesture. He smiled as she shyly kissed him back. Reno grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down along with him as he let himself fall back on the couch. He chuckled as she held onto him in surprise. She raised her head and he could see her blushing slightly as she lay on top of him.

She was light and he knew he could stay like that the rest of the night, but he wasn't so sure she could. She hid her face on his shoulder and he stroked her hair. It felt good to lay with her, but unfortunately his stomach wouldn't permit him to stay like that for much longer. Rei laughed as Reno's stomach grumbled. He grinned and sat up with her.

"I guess it's been a while since we ate." He said.

He got up and walked to the kitchen to make something for dinner. However, as he checked the fridge and cabinets he realized that he hadn't been to the grocery store for a while.

"I guess we'll have to make a trip to the store, we can get the groceries tomorrow." He told Rei as he walked out of the kitchen.

He pulled on his jacket and led the way outside. It was dark already and it was a bit windy. Reno looked at Rei and frowned as he watched her shiver a bit. She was wearing a white tank top with buttons going down the middle and a blue ruffled skirt that rested just above her knee. He took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

"I'll have to pick your things up from Tseng tomorrow." He said as she looked up at him.

The store wasn't too far and soon they had arrived. Reno picked up what he needed while Rei looked around. Reno smirked as he watched her looking at the brightly colored candy. He had to remind himself that many things that were normal to most people were new to her.

"Do you want some?" He said from behind her.

He chuckled a bit as she jumped. She gave him a mock glare while he looked at the different types of candy. After a moment she walked closer to him and he glanced at her with a smile.

"So, do you want some?"

She looked uncertain and he couldn't help but grin.

"Are they good?" She asked.

"Well, I don't really eat too much candy. Most of them are pretty good though. Just pick whichever you like."

She looked at the candy thoughtfully and then finally picked a jar of gummy bears. She smiled up at Reno.

"These look nice." She said happily.

Reno stifled a laugh knowing the color and shape of the candy had won her over.

"Alright then let's go pay for this stuff."

They left the store and Reno smiled as he watched Rei carrying her bag of candy. She was walking ahead of him although not too far ahead. It started to sprinkle and she stopped and turned to look at Reno.

"Reno, hurry up!" She said playfully.

He smirked at her.

"A bit of water won't kill you. Besides we're almost there." He said.

She smiled and turned back around. Reno caught up to her and they walked side by side back home. However, there was someone watching them from one of the dark side streets. A smile formed on the persons face as they watched the girl walking with the Turk. It wouls be easy enough to get rid of the man, but that would have to wait.

Once they arrived Reno left the things in the kitchen and then changed into some black sweat pants and a dark blue shirt. When he stepped out of the bedroom he held back his laughter as he watched Rei trying to open up the jar of gummy bears. He walked over to her and took the candy away.

"Sorry sweetheart, but you have to wait until after dinner."

She pouted and he just smirked and kissed her on the cheek.

"I left some clothes for you on the bed you can shower while I make dinner."

She smiled and headed to the bathroom as Reno started dinner. Once she was done she stepped out to find a white button down shirt and a pair of dark blue pajama pants. She slipped them on although they were too big and walked out of the room. Reno smiled as he saw her.

"Hope you like pasta." He said as he piled spaghetti onto two plates.

They ate and then settled onto the couch to watch some T.V. Rei smiled as she laid with Reno. The rain beating on the windows created a soothing sound and Rei began to feel sleepy. She felt 

Reno move around and then the T.V. was turned off. He picked her up and she placed her arms around his neck as he walked to the bedroom. He chuckled a bit as he looked down at the half-asleep girl. He placed her on the bed and then laid down next to her.

Reno had to admit that he felt much better when she was laying next to her. Having her close to him made him feel good perhaps because she meant so much to him. He reached over and pulled her close to him. She groaned a bit as she was once again disturbed as she slept, but once she felt Reno holding her she smiled and placed her arms around him. She sighed as she rested next to him and felt his breath down the back of her neck and his arms holding her close.

It was a rare moment of peace between them and one that they knew had to be enjoyed as no one knew what life would throw at them. As it was, there were people watching them most of the time. They were waiting for Reno to slip, make one mistake, to just leave Rei for one second so that they could make their move. It was these people that Reno feared, but he would protect Rei from anyone who tried to harm him even at the cost of his life.

_**End Chapter Nineteen**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. It was basically a little glimpse at their relationship. Not much of that has been seen in a relatively calm environment. I also wanted to deal with a bit of Reno's past. However, some more action will come soon and you can look forward to some enemies finally coming out. Anyway, please review and thanks for reading. Sayonara!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello people and sorry for the extremely late update, but a lot of things came up. Anyways, I won't bore you with any details. I will say that I want to thank all of the people who read, review, favorite, and alert my stories. If you like my fanfics and want to read some of my original works head on over to fictionpress and search for Kai-chan689 and please review if you can. Anyways, I will now leave you to enjoy the story and please review if you have the time.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the lovely Rei and the bad guys.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Twenty**

It was a cloudy day and Reno was bored to death. No news had come about the people after the girl currently in his care and no attempts to take her away had occurred in the last week. He knew he should be happy, but there was something bothering him.

The door to his office opened to reveal Elena and Rei. He smiled a bit and thanked Elena before she left. Rei walked over to him with a soft smile and kissed his cheek. A satisfied smirk stretched out across the redhead's face. He curled his arm around the girl's waist and pulled her down to kiss her lips. He never got tired of the soft blush that never failed to appear when they kissed.

"So what do you want to do today sweetheart?" He asked softly.

Before she could answer, there was a knock on the door. Reno groaned, but released the girl.

"Come in." He drawled in a lazy and annoyed voice.

Rude entered the room and paused for a moment before speaking.

"Tseng wants to see you, I'll look after the girl while you're gone."

Reno blinked, that had been rather direct. But then again it _was _Rude. Still, he felt a bit uneasy as he stood and left the room with only a last glance and a smile towards Rei.

He made his way to Tseng's office and entered without knocking, as usual. Tseng was standing with his back towards him. He was looking out the window with a cup of tea in his hand. Reno walked up to his desk and stood there for a moment before speaking.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Sit down Reno."

There was a pause before Reno did as he was told. Tseng sighed and turned to look at his friend with a tired look. At that moment Reno knew that what he would be told would not be good. He expected Tseng to do anything but throw a moldy old file onto the desk. Reno looked at the file and then at his friend before picking it up.

"What is this?"

"Read it."

Reno opened the folder and found the picture of a man. His features were gaunt and his face looked both troubled and much too old for the age that was printed below. His wispy blond hair was falling and his blue eyes were sunken and empty. Still, there was a sense of familiarity he got from looking at the man.

"So what do you think?" Tseng queried, snapping Reno out of his thoughts.

"What am I supposed to think? We finally know what the bastard looks like, but that won't help us."

Tseng sat down and rested his elbows on his desk intertwining his fingers.

"Reno that man has a lot more to do with Rei than we initially thought."

"How much more?" Reno asked with a hint of worry.

Tseng hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Reno, the files say that Alberich had a daughter." Tseng let Reno process the information.

The redhead looked surprised, but then a sense of skepticism took over.

"You don't mean Rei is his daughter do you?"

Tseng didn't respond.

"That's crazy, No one would experiment on their own kids, I don't care how sick and twisted they are."

"Well, we can't be sure. There aren't any files on the girl. The only information we got is that she was ill."

"Yeah, well maybe his daughter died, maybe Rei was just unlucky. She got mixed up with the wrong people."

"Perhaps, but there is a large probability that Alberich is her father."

"So what? I'm still not going to let him hurt her. I don't care who he is."

Tseng just looked at Reno and sighed.

"Well whatever the case may be I'm sending you on a mission. Rude and Elena can look after Rei while you're gone."

"And what will you be doing?" Reno asked suspiciously.

Tseng had the ghost of a smirk as he spoke.

"I'm going with you."

Reno blinked in surprise before smirking.

"Fine, then what is this mission about?"

"We located a second lab. This one is in Alberich's old home, or I should say, beneath it."

"So we're going to check it out."

Tseng nodded.

"Great, then what are we waiting for."

Tseng just shook his head with an air of amusement as Reno walked out of the room. Sometimes Reno could be so impatient....

* * *

Reno entered his office and saw Rei and Elena talking. He walked over to where the two sat on the couch and Elena stood and left, saying she had work to do.

"What did Tseng want to talk about?" Rei asked with curiosity.

Reno couldn't help but smile at her soft, clear voice. He sighed and sat next to her.

"I'm leaving for a bit with him. I'll be back later okay? Meanwhile you'll stay with Rude and 'Lena."

Rei blinked in surprise and frowned for a moment before smiling back at Reno.

"Okay then, just be careful." She said as she hugged him.

Reno held her and smiled.

"I will, don't worry."

His smile slipped a bit as he thought about what he could find out during the mission. He wanted to help Rei badly, but there were some things he wasn't ready to learn.

**End Chapter Twenty**

**

* * *

  
**

**Well, hope you guys liked this chapter and again, sorry for the delay in updates and for the shortness of this chapter. I practically typed and came up with this today so sorry if it's crappy...Anyways, please review if you have the chance and please check out my other stories if you want. Until next time.**


End file.
